Spinning Gears, Painted Letters, and Onyx Gems
by FandomsandfeelsandshipsOHMY
Summary: Circuit and Adhesive now have a new son, how will this effect their lives? Will the curse create more problems? What did Mystic Sun actually do to Circuit? And how will their extended family come into play? Sequel to Mechanic Hearts and Postage Stamps, second book in the Dynasty of Stallion's series. Cowriting with Blackjewel101
1. Chapter 1- Hormones

Chapter 1

Hormones

 **(SKREEEEE IT'S HERE HOORAY! Introducing the first chapter of the beautiful sequel to our first story Mechanic Hearts and Postage Stamps! (If you haven't read that one then I recommend you read it first before coming to this one). Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Warning here, just like the last story this one contains gay ships (even more of them this time xD) if that bothers you, then don't read it. This story also contains mpreg. You have been warned)**

It had been twelve months, twelve months of Circuit being wracked with hormones, body changes and, overall moodiness. Adhesive was doing his best…

"Babe, you look great alright? You're not gaining weight the baby is!" A lamp flew across the room and shattered against the wall. Well, it didn't always work…

"Now you're calling me _and_ the baby fat!?" The 'pegasus' let out a huff as he looked around, trying to find something else to throw at him. "I carried your child twelve months, and this is how you thank me? By insulting the both of us!?"

"Faust, that's not what I meant!" He ran his hooves through his green mane in frustration. "The baby is normal weight, neither of you are fat! Ebony said you're healthy weight, both of you!"

"You're lying!" Circuit screeched as he snatched a book from the shelf, flinging it at the other stallion. "You think I'm fat! A-and ugly, a-and-" His words were cut off as he burst into tears, sinking to the ground so he could cover his face with his forehooves. Said book hit Adhesive square in the face with a loud _thwack_ but he surged forward anyway, immediately wrapping his hooves around Circuit.

"No, no, no no no. I think you're beautiful, I love you, and in my eyes you're perfect. To me you are gorgeous." The gray stallion sniffled softly, rubbing at his eyes as he wrapped his hooves around the other.

"Y-you really think so…?"

"Of course I do, remember our wedding day? When I saw you there, waiting at the altar, I could've sworn you were an angel of Faust herself." Circuit nodded slowly, swiping at his eyes one last time.

"Well….Let's see if you feel the same way when you're sleeping on the couch you insensitive jerk! You should've said that before you called me fat!" He let out a screech again, snatching another book from the shelf so he could hit Adhesive with it. The book once again hit home, this time catching the mail stallion in the eye.

"Sh*t! Oh ow.. Ow ow…" He crumpled to the floor, one hoof pressed over the wounded eye.

"Oh Luna I'm so sorry!" Circuit quickly dropped the book his eyes wide. "I-I didn't mean to hit you in the eye! I must be the worst husband ever, a-attacking my own partner!" He then proceeded to burst into tears again. Adhesive put his other hoof on Circuit's shoulder softly.

"No, it's okay, it's hormones, you're not doing it to be mean. You're definitely not the worst husband ever, it's okay, it's okay." The stallion just continued to wail, covering his face with his hooves.

"I hate this so much! Why won't this stupid foal just get out of me already!?" As if on cue, the white stallion next to him blinked.

"Wait… is the house leaking again or… oh Faust…"

"W-what I...Oh crap…." The pregnant stallion let out a grunt as he clutched his stomach, a wave of pain shooting up his spine. "I-I didn't mean right now dammit!"

"O-o-okay, don't panic, nopony panic!" Adhesive jumped up, his blue eyes wide before he practically lifted Circuit to his hooves and carried him to the truck. "Okay okay, just breath, breath ok? Just like the class taught us, in out in out." The stallion gently put his husband in the passenger seat, buckling him up before all but making a mad dash for the drivers seat. "Alright, come on, come on, keys keys. Got the keys!"

"W-wait, what about our bag!?" He turned to Adhesive, his eyes wide. "That has all our stuff in it for while we'll be staying at Ebony's, you have to go get it!"

"Faust damn it!" Adhesive bolted from the car and dashed back into the house looking frantically about the room before his eyes fell upon the bag. An old leather satchel that had been turned into a makeshift baby item and clothing suitcase. The stallion grabbed it between his teeth before galloping back to the car and all but chucking it into the backseat.

"Got the bag, seatbelts!" The mail stallion quickly buckled himself up and checked once again to make sure his husband had his on before flooring the gas peddle and shooting off down the dirt road towards Ebony's mansion. Circuit let out a yelp as they sped off, one hoof clutching at the door while the other was on his swollen stomach.

"S-slow down! I am _not_ going to have us get pulled over by the police before I can finally get this baby!" He lifted his hoof off his stomach for a sec so he could smack the other stallion, trying to further prove his point.

"This is an abandoned road! And Ebony has paid off all kinds of officials to keep them out of a thirty mile radius around the manor. I got this alright, just breath!" The dirt road turned to familiar cobblestone as the mansion began to come into view. The truck screeched to a halt in front of the gate and Adhesive all but slammed the button on the callbox.

"BUGGY! Circuit's in labor! Get this gate open now or I'll drive over it!" No reply was given, only the gate flying open. The mail stallion pulled up in front of the house as Buggy and Ebony ran from it followed by three nurses and a gurney.

"Hurry up girls, come on, let's go let's go, move move move!" The 'pegasus' panted heavily as the skidded to a stop, trying to get his breath back to the way the ponies at the class had taught him. It was kind of hard though, considering Adhesive had been driving like a lunatic.

"Maybe I could breath if you'd stop fking screaming at me!" Circuit huffed as he shakily got out of the car, his hooves unsteady. "Oh Luna…" He groaned as another wave of pain swept over him, his legs nearly giving out from under him. Ebony helped him onto the gurney and quickly began rushing them down the halls and into the clinic. Now the stallions could see why the doors swung both ways with no handles, the gurney did the work of opening them.

"Okay, Circuit, it's going to be fine, you're going to be fine." The hybrid's voice was calm and soothing, not an edge of panic in her voice. The gurney was wheeled into a nearby delivery room where Circuit was helped onto the bed by two of the three nurses that accompanied them.

"Relax as best you can, that will help, lay back and listen to my instruction." She turned to Adhesive. "Get him out of here!" One nurse pulled the mail stallion out of the room and shut the doors behind them.

"Don't worry Mr. Stamp, your husband is going to be fine."

"W-wait, you can't just make me sit out here! That's my husband in there, I-I have to be with him!"

"Trust me, I've been a delivery nurse for years, you _don't_ wanna be in there." This was the first time Adhesive had seen this mare, a changeling like the rest of the staff. But her mane was dark blue and shimmered a paler blue. Her eyes were red though, and as bright as rubies, the nametag on her dress read in plain black letters 'Nulio'.

"B-but….Shouldn't I at least be there for….I don't know, moral support?" Adhesive shot a nervous smile at the mare, his hooves twitching a bit. He could still hear Circuit screeching something, even from behind the mostly soundproof doors. "He doesn't sound very happy…"

"Do you want to have to stay here with your hoof in a cast?" Nulio asked, raising a brow.

"Well…." The green maned stallion peered behind the mare, attempting to get a peek into the delivery room. "I suppose that wouldn't be good...Circuit would probably kill me for leaving him alone with a foal….How long is this whole process supposed to take?"

"It depends on the pony, labor can be anywhere from a few minutes to twelve hours." Another cry of pain emanated from the room past the 'soundproof' doors.

"I see.." The stallion muttered, flinching slightly as he heard Circuit crying out. "And um...What am I supposed to do till then? Just...Stand here…?"

"I don't know, do you have immediate family either of you want here? Now would be an excellent time to call them."

"Oh yeah!" His face brightened at the thought, his blue eyes lighting up a bit. "Mom and madre will be dying to meet their new grandfoal. I should probably call Circuit's grandma while I'm at it...Oh uh.." Adhesive paused in his search for his phone, shooting a sheepish look at the nurse. "I ah...Left my phone at home, do you have one I can borrow?"

"Sure, there's one at the reception desk, I'm sure my cousin won't mind it if you used it." She pointed to the front desk where a phone was plugged into the receiver.

"Thanks!" The white coated stallion chirped cheerfully, shooting a warm smile at the changeling before making his way over to the desk. He quickly dialed the number for his parents, figuring he'd call them first before talking with Willow Wisp.

"Hello?" Heavenly's voice came over the other line, soft and cheerful.

"Mom, guess what!? Circuit's having the baby!" Adhesive blurted the words out, not even giving Heavenly a chance to try and guess. There was a screech of joy and a crashing sound before his mom replied.

"We'll be there in ten minutes, the clinic right?" The pegasus didn't even wait for an answer before hanging up after a quick 'I love you son'. Adhesive stared at the phone a few moments, waiting for his hearing to go back to normal before letting out a snort of amusement. He really hadn't expected anything less, this was his mother he was talking about after all. Next he rang up Willow, tapping his hoof on the desk as he impatiently waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" The older mare questioned, and Adhesive could hear the cocking of a shotgun in the background. "If this is another prank I swear to Faust…"

"No no no! It's not a prank, it's me, Adhesive!" The earth pony quickly blurted out before the mare could do anything drastic. "I have great news! Circuit's having the baby!"

"Holy Faust! That's great news! I'll be there in twenty, don't ask, I've been staying in Ponyville ever since Circuit hit his eleventh month. No way am I going to miss this, don't tell him though…" He chuckled softly, practically grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah alright...See you soon Willow." The line went dead and Nulio came back from checking on another patient.

"Done with the phone?"

"Yep! Family should be here shortly. Do you know how Circuit is doing?" The mailstallion tilted his head to the head, his ears twitching a bit as he tried to listen in for any noises coming from Circuit's room. No sound emanated from the room for a few seconds. Then a high pitched wail began to sound, the sound of a baby crying. Adhesive's eyes went wide as he slowly turned to look at the mare next to him.

"I-is that…?" Nulio beckoned him forward as the doors opened to reveal Ebony with a big smile on her face.

"Congratulations Adhesive, you're a father, you can come in now." He let out a happy shriek, one that sounded a lot like the one his mother had let out when he'd called her earlier, before darting past Ebony and into the room. Inside the room Circuit was curled up on the bed, a tired, but happy look on his face as he cradled a small brown foal in his arms.

The white stallion smiled brightly, a tear coming to his eye as he looked at his foal for the first time.

"Beautiful...Both of you are…" The mail stallion murmured, Ebony put a hoof on his shoulder.

"It's a boy."

"A boy…" The green maned stallion echoed, letting out a small laugh. "We have a son."

"Yeah….And _only_ a son because there is no way in Faust's name you'll ever get me to do that again." Circuit let out a soft huff as he shifted slightly, attempting to make himself more comfortable without disrupting the now quiet foal in his arms too much. "Here, take him for a sec Adhesive, I need to fluff the pillows more." The white earth pony nodded, bringing the foal close to his chest and cradling him lovingly.

"He's beautiful… What'll we name him?"

"Heck if I know...I'm no good with names, you think of something." The gray stallion grumbled as he fluffed up his pillows. Despite his grouchy tone, there was an unmistakable hint of fondness to it.

"Hmm, well my Madre Electric has a sister named Rainbow Canvas and he kinda looks like her a bit… so something to do with Rainbows? Rainbow… Brushstroke! Yeah, do you like that buddy, Rainbow Brushstroke?" The small foal let out a soft gurgle, reaching up one of his hooves to lightly smack Adhesive on the nose. Circuit let out a soft chuckle, unable to fight down the grin that spread across his face.

"He's already taking after me...Let's just assume that means yes he likes the name."

"Good enough for me, I can't believe we're parents…" Adhesive smiled even brighter and snuggled the small foal before there was a soft knock on the door. A white pegasus with a beautiful soft yellow mane poked her head inside.

"Hey, oh Faust, is that our grandfoal?" The 'pegasus' on the bed smiled as he looked over, for once not trying to force it down. Yes yes, for once he was actually going to show his happiness instead of pretending to be a grumpy potato all the time. He had a right to after all, considering he'd just had a foal for Luna's sake.

"Mhm….Do you want to hold him?" She nodded vigorously, entering the room with her wife Electric Saw behind her. The two mares entered, smiles on their face, one white with golden mane and pegasus wings, the other a light gray mare with silver cropped mane and tail and an Earth pony.

"He's beautiful!" Heavenly cried softly, cradling the foal in her hooves after Adhesive handed her his son. Rainbow fussed slightly as he was handed over, settling down again once he was securely placed in the mare's hooves. Circuit smiled as he watched them, blindly reaching out one of his hooves to grasp at Adhesive.

"You called my grandmother, right love?"

"Yeah, she should be here any second." As if on cue, the doors opened one more time to reveal an older mare with long, white, wispy hair.

"Am I interrupting anything dearie?"

"Of course not." The gray stallion beamed at his grandmother, yawning as he rubbed at his eyes. "Come in, come in. Come meet your great grandson." The old mare cautiously walked in, shoving her shotgun into Ebony's hooves as she blinked with confusion at it.

"Ohhh, he's so adorable, he's got your blue eyes Circuit. Such a handsome young colt!"

"Thanks gram...Now ah...I don't mean to rush you all or anything…" He paused for a moment so he could yawn, covering his mouth with one of his hooves. "But ah...I'm exhausted so…" He made shooing motions at them, indicating that he wanted them to leave the room so he could sleep. They all nodded and Heavenly passed Adhesive back Rainbow Brushstroke before they herded themselves out of the room so Circuit could sleep.

Adhesive smiled down at his little boy and walked back over to Circuit. Ebony smiled at the two before walking out of the room to give them privacy. The white stallion snuggled the small brown colt lovingly before looking at Circuit again.

"You sleep, I'll take care of our son." Circuit smiled at the two of them, pulling Adhesive down so he could place a kiss on his cheek and another on his new foal's forehead.

"Thanks hun….I don't know what I'd do without you."


	2. Updates!

**(Hello hello lovelies! Just shooting you all a little heads up, WE HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS! Blue and I have just gotten a little behind on writing (mostly due to severe procrastination), but we promise we're working on the next chapter! If all goes according to plan, you should hear from us soon! 3)**


	3. Chapter 2- Welcome Home Rainbow!

**Chapter 2  
Welcome Home Rainbow!**

A few days later Rainbow Brushstroke had been cleared from the hospital to be taken home, even if Ebony complained that she didn't want him to leave. Something about him being too adorable, Adhesive had commented that she should just have her own children, to which the mare had blushed profusely. Strange really, we'll have to dive into that side of a certain mare's life later. Either way, onto the story!

"Is that everything? Bottles, diapers, clothes for us, toiletries…" The white mail stallion muttered, checking a mental checklist off.

"For the last time Adhesive, we have everything, relax." Circuit let out a soft snort, glancing up from Rainbow to shoot a look at his husband. "And, if it turns out we need something, we can just run to the store. It's not that far away you know. Now come here, your son wants your attention." He held the fussy baby out to him.

The mail stallion smiled brightly and took the baby out of his husband's hooves and cradled him close to his chest.

"Hey buddy, how's daddy's big boy?" The foal continued to fuss, squirming a bit in his grasp.

"He's been like that every since we left Ebony's place, I don't know what's wrong."

"Maybe he liked her, and misses his, Auntie Ebony." The stallion smiled at the new name for their friend. Rainbow cooed at the name, smiling and gurgling in an adorable baby laugh.

"Hmph, well sorry little one, but Ebony needs time to spend with her little coltfriend she thinks I don't know about." The gray stallion light ruffled the foal's mane, smiling softly as he continued to giggle.

"They've been together for awhile now, and she did catch the bouquet at our wedding…" He smiled brightly, a humorous grin and snickered.

"I don't know why she hasn't 'officially' told us yet. Maybe because I threatened him…" Circuit muttered the last part as he picked up one of the toys, dangling it in front of Rainbow. "Maybe because I told her about the sulphuric acid…." He smiled at the brown coated foal, leaning down so he could rub their noses together. "Your daddy and I are gonna burn Auntie Ebony's colt friend with acid if he hurts her, isn't that nice~?" He cooed softly to the happy colt.

His husband let out a laugh before opening the truck door and handing Circuit their son.

"Get in and I'll drive super, duper slow, like, five miles an hour."

"You can't drive that slow, then we'll get arrested." The stallion let out a huff as he took the foal from him. "And are you sure it'll be safe having him out of his car seat?"

"Babe, he's less than a month old, it's a lot safer for you to hold him, and I ripped out the air bag just in case. No way am I taking any chances with our son."

* * *

The entirety of the car ride from Ebony's home to the Laboratory should've taken only twenty minutes. It had taken almost an hour. With Adhesive driving super slow and Circuit cradling their son, freaking out at every single bump as well as yelling at his husband to slow down it took quite awhile.

"We're home!" The mail stallion said exasperatedly, turning the truck off. Circuit let out a relieved sigh as he finally clambered out of the truck, cradling the now wailing foal against his chest.

"Took you long enough….Poor thing is probably starving, aren't you little guy? Can you get one of the bottles out of the bag so I can whip up some formula for him?"

"Yeah yeah, no problem." The stallion reached behind them and grabbed the bag from before, then hopped out of the truck. He circled around and opened the passenger door to help Circuit and his son out. "Here, I'll take him, you go fix up the formula alright?" Adhesive smiled brightly, happy to be a family.

"Alright….I certainly hope you handle him better then you handle this thing." He teased as he handed over the crying colt, tapping his hoof on the side of the truck. "I don't even know why Ebony left us this thing, it's just an accident waiting to happen…"

"Oh come on now, I've seen you fix it up plenty of times. You love the thing!" The mail stallion chuckled, bouncing the baby colt on his hip lovingly. The stallion then took the foal into the house and sat down on the couch with him, making cooing noises to calm his son down. Circuit let out a snort as he followed after him, slipping past him so he could head into the kitchen.

"Just because I like fixing up that hunk of junk doesn't mean I like riding in it! Especially now that we have a baby in the house, I don't like him riding in that thing." He spoke as he began whipping up a bottle, sticking it in the microwave so it'd heat up. Meanwhile the brown foal in Adhesive's arms quieted slightly, though he continued to let out soft snuffles.

"Alright, we'll look into getting a new car, one that's family friendly, sound good?" He continued to play with Rainbow Brushstroke to help him calm down enough for the bottle to get ready. "Who's a good boy, who's my buddy?"

"I suppose that's acceptable, though a carriage is just as good as a car you know! Call me old fashioned, but I've always prefered them." The gray maned stallion popped back out of the kitchen once the bottle was ready, smiling as he watched them for a moment. After a few moments Rainbow began to get fussy again, so Circuit handed the bottle over to his husband. "Here, you feed him. You're already holding him after all."

"Yeah yeah okay, but who would pull it? Who'd pull a carriage for us hmm?" Adhesive asked, giving the bottle to his son while debating with his husband.

"You, obviously." The 'pegasus' let out a snort, returning to the kitchen so he could put the bottle stuff away. The foal finally stopped fussing as he quietly suckled, his eyes drooping a bit. "Who else would pull it? Our non-existent servant? Or we could always get a servant…" The stallion muttered the last part to himself, tapping his chin in thought.

"That's not a bad idea, like a maid or something? I'm sure Ebony would know how to get one, maybe one of the changelings she works with? I think it would be a good idea to expose Rainbow to as much diversity as possible as young as possible." Adhesive bounced his son gently as he suckled, smiling down at the colt lovingly.

"Hm….Maybe….I don't know how much I like the idea of some random stranger in our house though, especially around our son. Maybe when he's older and defend himself if it turns out our maid is a big creep?" He trotted back out to join them, flopping down next to his husband. He peered into his arms, reaching out to brush his son's mane back from his eyes. The foal cooed at his father and reached out his little hooves wanting a hug and pushing the finished bottle away from himself. Rainbow laughed and kicked his back hooves in an adorable infant way.

"Well maybe we'd get a spell or something? Like a phantom pony or whatever, I heard Ebs talking about that once to Chichina. Apparently it was how she ran the manor before changelings joining up with her." The mail stallion shrugged before smiling goofily at his husband.

"Yeah no…" Circuit replied, reaching out to pull the infant into his arms. He carefully held him against his shoulder, patting his back to get him to burp. "I don't want ghosts in my house. I don't care how nice they are or if they literally can't harm us because magic or something, I'm not letting one in here. Especially not around our newborn son." He held him away so he could rub their noses together. "Isn't that right Rainbow? Yes it is, I won't let any ghosty whosty n-Gah!" He yelped and jerked back as the foal spit up all over his face.

"Aw horsefeathers, here, lemme get that…" The green maned stallion got up and quickly got a rag and began helping his husband get cleaned up. "...Dang, how much did this kid eat?!" He took Rainbow into his hooves after Circuit was cleaned up and pressed his lips together. "Well, that was a first." Circuit just shuddered with disgust, shooting a glare at Rainbow. Rainbow didn't seem to notice, busying himself with chewing on his own hoof.

"Yeah...Next time, I'll feed him and you'll burp him. Evil child…." He grumbled, though as usually his voice lacked any real venom to it. "I bet you planned that." The foal just giggled, flailing his now spit covered hoof at him.

"Yeah, such a little devil, I wonder where he gets it?" Adhesive gave his husband a sultry and accusing look. "Definitely not anypony I know."

"Oh I wouldn't have the faintest idea. Whoever he got it from, they're probably amazingly handsome and like, the smartest inventor to ever walk the face of Equestria." He dramatically flicked his dark gray mane from his eyes. His husband let out a loud laugh and smacked his knee with one hoof.

"So humble this pony must be, and interesting, do you think he's single?" The mail stallion teased, resting his chin on one hoof.

"Oh definitely not. A pony that magnificent surely must be taken. Probably by somepony equally, if not more amazing." He chuckled softly, his dark green eyes twinkling with mirth.

"This pony must be one lucky son of a gun to be even remotely worthy of this amazing stallion. I bet he's the happiest stallion in the world to even _know_ this pony."

"I'm sure he is, though I bet they're just happy to have found someone who can match their amazing talent and sheer awesomeness." The mail pony leaned forward, cupping his husband's cheek gently with one hoof and kissed him lovingly. Circuit giggled at the gesture, leaning into his touch. Of course the tender moment was ruined as Rainbow began to sob, upset that he wasn't getting any attention.

"Oh baby, it's okay, daddy's here." Adhesive bounced Rainbow on his knee and smiled as the baby cooed.

"Way to ruin the moment kid…..And here I thought I was going to actually get something tonight...Oh well, a stallion can dream." He chuckled as he lightly ruffled the little colt's gray mane. The white stallion smiled and chuckled slightly at this, nuzzling his son in affection. Just then, the little colt yawned and began showing signs of drowsiness.

"I think our little buddy is getting sleepy!"

"Ah yes, and the perfect thing to do is scream at him." The 'pegasus' hissed, lightly smacking the other stallion. Luckily Rainbow hadn't even notice, continuing to nod off. "Hurry up and put him to bed before he wakes up again, he'll probably be awake in a few hours screaming his little head off."

"I wasn't yelling, you're just paranoid." He carried their son towards the room next to their own that they'd transformed from a storage room into a fully fledged nursery. There were painted walls of changelings, landscapes, zebras, unicorns, pegasi, earth ponies, heck there was even a small painted figure of what must've been Ebony. The golden body and crimson mane was obvious enough. The floor was soft carpet of green to look more like grass, and the crib in the center along with the other furniture were made to look like branches coming together to form the shapes needed. There were even little faux painted leaves carved onto the surface of some areas.

"Oh yeah you try getting that kid back to sleep once he starts screaming then. I love him to bits but he's a little nightmare sometimes." There was obvious affection in his voice as he looked down at their son, despite the fact that he'd just called their son a nightmare. His husband chuckled softly at this before placing the little boy into the crib and gently covering him with a blanket.

"Goodnight little buddy."

"C'mon you, I think it's time for us to go to bed as well if you know what I mean~" Circuit lightly bumped their hips together, winking at him as he trotted out of the room.

"Yes sir." Adhesive said happily, trotting out of the room, this was going to be an interesting night indeed.


	4. Chapter 3- Baby n Parents n Sht

**Chapter 3**

 **Baby n Parents n Sh*t**

 **(HI WE'RE ALIVE I SWEAR! SO SORRY FOR NO UPDATES FOR A REALLY LONG TIME BUT WE'VE BOTH BEEN BUSY AND PROCRASTING AND BLAH BLAH EXCUSES, BUT WE'RE BACK NOW AND WE PROMISE WE HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THIS SERIES AND THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T GREAT BUT HUSH IT WORKS OKAY BYE)**

The night had gone well, at least, as well as any could for a couple with a newborn. The newest addition to the house had only cried twice in the night, which was quite a feat. But Adhesive was still a zombie in the morning practically groaning for coffee. "Baaaaabeeee, where's the creamer?"

"How should I know? You're the one who uses it, you know I don't like the stuff." Circuit wasn't in much of a better state, though he was more irritated then tired. The amount of times he'd had to take off his arm to clean drool, or formula, or a combination of both out of it was starting to get ridiculous. "Hurry up with the coffee already, you're much better at getting Rainbow to eat, he keeps shoving the bottle away."

"Did you temper it the way he likes? You know, test the temperature on your hoof like that manual told us?" The stallion had small bags under his eyes as he rummaged under the sink for a clue as to where the mysterious french vanilla creamer had gone.

"Yes I tempered it, I'm not an idiot. You think I'd try and burn our child or give him cold formula?" The words came out a little snappier than he'd intended, his nerves slightly frayed. Those manuals weren't kidding when they said raising a child was hard, he'd never understand how some ponies could raise more than one. "Just….You take him, okay? I'll look for the creamer."

His husband gave him a soft smile and nodded before walking out of the kitchen and into the baby room. Low and behold Rainbow was crying, hungry again. The green maned stallion reached for the bottle of formula and tested it before walking over to his son's crib. "Hey hey, it's okay, daddy's here alright?" The baby instantly calmed and began whining, reaching out his chubby little arms for the bottle. "Yeah, that's daddy's little guy huh?" Circuit just sighed and shook his head, getting up so he could start looking for the creamer. Low and behold, he found it in the microwave for some reason. Thank goodness it hadn't been cooked yet, that would've been a mess.

"Why did you put the creamer in the microwave?" He yelled from the kitchen to Adhesive, letting out an exasperated, and yet still fond sounding sigh, quickly starting on a pot of coffee for the both of them.

"I don't know! I probably thought it was the bottle or something, I was exhausted last night you know that!" Adhesive's voice was raised but still in a loving and teasing tone that was all in all lighthearted.

"Doofus…" The gray stallion muttered, a little smile spreading across his face as he poured the cups of coffee. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't help the happiness that bubbled up in his chest. Sure, he was exhausted and covered in various sticky fluids courtesy of their foal, but he wouldn't change it for the world. He carefully carried the cups with him into the baby room, setting Adhesive's to the side so he could drink it when he was done. "How's our little demon spawn?"

"Quiet and eating, not sure if we have enough souls for this little monster to eat but we'll make due. If needed I'll make another deal with the local gatekeeper."

"Well we better get on that quick, this little one gets pretty grumpy without food, and I'd rather he not eat my soul. I have things I want to do with that, bargains to make and what not." He chuckled, leaning against his side as he sipped his coffee. He looked down at the foal, his smile widening as he reached down to lightly tap his nose. The white stallion set down his coffee and slid around behind the smaller grey stallion and laid his hooves along Circuit's waist.

"Any bargains involving me~?" He asked, practically purring into his husband's ear.

"I was thinking more along the lines of bargaining for a time machine, or maybe a device to travel between dimensions, but that stuff could be fun too. Granted, there's no reason we can't do anything in a time machine if I manage to bargain for one...But enough of that kind of talk, Rainbow can hear us. He may be a newborn but still. It's the principal of the thing."

"Then why don't we take this somewhere private-" He was cut off mid-sentence when the doorbell rang and Rainbow began to fuss. "Oh dammit… I'll calm him down, you go get the door." Circuit chuckled, kissing his cheek before carrying his coffee out of the room.

"We'll continue this conversation later~" He called back in a sing-song voice before heading for the door, peeking through the peephole before opening it up. Two mares looked back up at the door, one with long golden mane tied back and pegasus wings, the other an earth pony with razor edged mane and tail as well as a stern expression. Circuit blinked at them for a few moments before the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh right! You two were coming to day, I completely forgot! Er...Hold on a moment. Adhesive!" He turned back so he could yell into the house. "Your parents are here!"

"Oh good Faust!" He nearly tumbled onto the floor when rounding the corner and running to the door. "Hey guys! Cmon in!" The pegasus trotted in happily, her mane bouncing along with her.

"Adhesive! It's so exciting to be here again, oh where's the little baby boy?" She all but squealed. Electric Saw followed after her, nodding to Circuit and Adhesive as they came in.

"I'll go get him, you guys chat and catch up." Circuit smiled, kissing Adhesive's cheek before slipping out of the room to go grab Rainbow.

"I totally forgot you guys were coming, it's been hard to keep track of time with how much our sleeping schedule is messed up. We haven't been out of the house all week!" The older white mare put a hoof on her son's shoulder and gave him a soft smile.

"It was the same for us, except that you were extra fussy, you wouldn't drink from a bottle so even if Electric went and got you I'd _still_ have to wake up!" The mare let out a soft giggle and leaned into her wife lovingly.

"Just wait until he starts teething. You think you don't get much sleep now?" The gray mare let out a snort, her expression never changing from that blank, stern look she always seemed to have. Though her mouth did twitch a little bit as she leaned back against the other mare. Circuit brought out the foal after a few moments, his eyes narrowed as Rainbow tugged on a hoofful of his mane.

"That's it, I'm getting this stupid mane cut."

"Nooooo, don't do it, I love your mane sweetheart!" Adhesive fake whined, giving the shorter stallion a loving kiss on the cheek.

"I don't care, I'm shaving it all off. If I don't then this little demon is just going to rip it all out." He grunted, happily passing the foal to Electric when she reached out for him. She carefully pulled brown foal's hoof from his mane before taking him into her arms, carefully cradling him. Heavenly immediately turned her attention to her grandson and began making cooing noises while Adhesive tried to talk to his husband.

"Okay fine, we'll have Ebony cut it for you, but don't shave it alright? Cuz if you do, I'll have to shave mine as well." He threatened, smiling devilishly.

"Don't you dare! I will divorce you if you get rid of those beautiful green locks of yours." The 'pegasus' huffed, narrowing his eyes at him to show that he was mostly being serious. "I'll get Ebony to cut it, so long as she promises not to make it look weird. I let her do it once and...Well it didn't turn out well, let's leave it at that. And she's not allowed to be anywhere near dye or anything that can be used for coloring while she does it!"

"Alright then it's a deal, no weird dyes involved at all."

"Alright….You better be watching her though, one time she tried to dye my mane pink while I was sleeping. Said I needed to embrace the gayness or something, I wasn't really paying attention to her words I was half asleep and slightly terrified." He huffed, shuddering at the memory.

"Was that the thing when I came home and found all those crushed strawberries and that weird pink stained mixing bowl in the kitchen?"

"Yep, that was the one. Why do you think I never buy strawberries anymore? Especially when she's around. She said it was a one time thing, but I don't trust her. She still occasionally makes me try and embrace my gayness more. As if being married to another stallion wasn't embracing it enough already."

"You gotta admit she does have some good ideas every once in awhile… where do you think I got the tape idea from?" He waggled an eyebrow at the smaller stallion to emphasize his meaning.

"You….I don't want to know. I'd rather Ebony not know about...That aspect of our relationship, but I suppose it's too late. Her imagination would supply the info anyways." He sighed, shaking his head. "Let's just enjoy this time with your parents, alright?"

"Yeah alright, that sounds good why don't we-" The sound of more knocking interrupted the tall stallion once again. "Okay… that's weird, Ebony said she'd be outta town this week, you think she got back early or…" Adhesive stopped mid-sentence when he opened the door. The patrons on the other side shocking him into a stupor. His in laws, more importantly, the family's worst nightmare and this time, Ebony wasn't here as backup.

"Who is it Adhesive?" Circuit called to him from where he was with Heavenly, currently trying to get Rainbow to let go of her mane. So far it wasn't working very well, the small foal intent on keeping the hoofful he had. He had a surprisingly strong grip for such a little one. At the moment, all he was able to do was keep him from shoving the strands into his mouth.

"...Honey… You might want to come here…" He gulped before addressing the ponies in front of him. "Um.. to what do we owe this… _pleasure_?" The stallion strained the last word, his teeth grinding together in loathing. Circuit raised an eyebrow but did as he said, letting Electric take over his spot.

"Why? What's going on…." His words trailed off as he stared at the group, his eyes widening. In the doorway stood his parents and siblings, minus Golden Cross. Pearl shot him a nervous smile, glancing at her husband for support. He of course offered none, busy on his phone.

"Hello sweetie, we thought we'd pop in for a visit. We heard you two decided to have a child together and figured it'd be best if we came to visit our new grandchild, isn't that right dear?"

"Mmph." Adhesive moved to the side to let the ponies into their home, still stunned into a semi silence before descending the stairs where his own parents were still holding the little foal and cooing over his small form. The 'pegasus' slowly trailed after them, gritting his teeth slightly as he watched his mother approach the foal. Electric glanced at them before handing the baby over, though the minute he was in the mare's arms he began to fuss.

"Oh, isn't he just adorable?" Circuit snorted, rolling his eyes as he looked around.

"Hey….Where's Golden Cross?"

"Oh um...Well she's-" Her words were cut off as Equation Quarter piped up, rolling his eyes as he spoke.

"She's at the courthouse getting a restraining order on that crazy friend of yours."

"You mean Ebony?" Heavenly Light chirped with a smile. "I always liked her, she's such a sweet girl, I'm surprised she's not here actually." Adhesive blanched, realizing that they were on their own, their backup was halfway across Equestria, there'd be no way she'd get there in time.

"Uh yeah, she's um, outta town. In Zebrica I believe, trying to quell a disagreement between two tribes to stop further bloodshed."

"Good, she may be hot but she's insane. Such a shame really." Circuit could practically feel his blood boiling as he glared at his brother, resisting the urge to slap him for talking about one of his closest friends that way. Really, he was only stopped by the fact that his mother started speaking again.

"So, where did you guys adopt him from?" Before anypony could say anything Electric Saw decided to speak up.

"Oh he wasn't adopted, Rainbow is their biological child."This finally seemed to get the attention of Circuit's other three family members, who'd all been busy on their phones.

"You mean that thing like...Came out of one of them..?" One of his sisters piped up, her nose wrinkling.

"Please tell me you topped at least…" His dad muttered, his eyes shining with disappointment as he gazed at his son. Adhesive's nostrils flared and he took a defensive stance in front of his family.

"I do not see in any way why that is _any_ of your business." He began to glare daggers at his father-in-law.

"Of course it's my business! It's bad enough that he had to marry a stallion, I don't want him popping out any more of...That…" The stallion vaguely gestured to Rainbow, his nose wrinkled in disgust. "That disgusting freak you call a foal-" The words were barely out of his mouth before Circuit was moving, raising a hoof to slap him as hard as he could.

"Don't. You. Dare. That is my child and I will not have you call him a disgusting freak. I'm proud to have given birth to him, and if you don't approve of that then you can get out." In that moment Adhesive had never been more proud of his husband.

"I suggest you get the HELL out of our home and _never_ return, ever. Again. I swear, if I have to get a restraining order for each and _every_ one of you I will. And if even _that_ isn't enough I'll have Ebony come. And. Find. You." Now normally the green maned stallion was one of the nicest ponies you could ever hope to meet. Ask anypony and they'd tell you the exact same thing, he was on par with even Fluttershy in how nice he was.

But in that moment, the malice and sheer _loathing_ in his voice was so evident that you'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb to not understand it.

The words had barely left his mouth before Circuit's siblings were making their way out, his sisters already back on their phones so they could text all their friends about it. Pearl Necklace opened her mouth to protest, before simply sighing and shaking her head. She handed the foal back to Heavenly, pulling her husband out of the house with her.

Adhesive followed them to the door and as soon as they were outside, he promptly and violently slammed the door in their face.

"Never again, never ever again!" He was mad, really mad, truly angry. The stallion's ears were splayed back, and the mailpony was pacing back and forth near the window watching as they left. If only to make sure that the filth left their property. Circuit just quietly sat in his spot, staring at his hoof with a slightly horrified look. He'd never even imagined he'd have the guts to stand up to his dad, let alone slap him. He didn't regret it of course, he'd gladly do it again and much much more to defend his baby, but it was still a little jarring.

"I hit him…..I actually hit him…." His husband was almost instantly by his side, practically sensing the distress in his mate's tone.

"Yes, you did. And I am so proud of you, you stood up to that pompous fool. Not to defend yourself or me, but for our little boy. And you said you weren't ready to be a father." The stallion beamed brightly. The bright smile on his love's face helped relax him, calming down a little bit as he pressed against his side. Heavenly shifted over, handing the slightly fussy foal back so him so he could hold him. Circuit shush him softly, holding the little one close.

"Yeah….Yeah I guess I did….And I'd do it again for you, my little demon spawn."

"Our little demon spawn, and don't you forget it!"


	5. Hiatus

**(Sorry if we got your hopes up, but no, this is sadly not an update. We figured it was about time we let you know what was going on in our lives and why it's been so long since an update! For starters, school has been crazy and has been keeping both BlackJewel and I very busy. Also Jewel went and got a job, so that's been keeping her from being able to write as well. I promise, we do have an actual chapter in the works, it just might be a while till we can finally publish it. Don't worry though, we haven't given up on this story! It will be updated!)**


	6. Chapter 4- Time to Panic!

Chapter 4

Time to Panic!

 **(WOAH WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE!? COULD IT BE!? AN UPDATE!? THAT'S RIGHT BABIES A REAL LIFE FREAKING UPDATE PRAISE THE SUN! In all seriousness though, we're sorry for being gone for so long, it (hopefully) shouldn't happen again Dx. No promises though with both of us being in school and BlackJewel with her job. We won't give up on this though, cross our hearts and stick a cupcake in our eyes! Now enjoy the chapter)**

Ah Sunday, a peaceful, fun, relaxing day to begin the new week but not as annoying as Monday. No worry, nothing urgent, just plain relaxation- A loud banging began to emanate from the door. -Or not… why do these things keep happening to me, seriously? Is it too much to ask to not be interrupted? Jeez people...er, ponies, I don't know anymore. Circuit sighed as he dragged himself off the couch, handing (hoofing?) the baby in his hooves over to Adhesive. Of course, right as he was getting in some nice, quality, family bonding time somepony had to come interrupt. He was fully prepared to give the pony at the door a good tongue lashing, but the words quickly died in his mouth when he saw it was Ebony.

"You realize you don't need to knock, right? You practically live here." The mare was jumping in her spot and flapping her wings in agitation as her green orbs bounced across the house as she had one of her quote on quote 'freak outs'.

"OhYeahRightWellI'mKindaFreakingOutAtThisPointYouGottaHelpMePleaseIDon'tKnowWhatToDoPleaseJustOhMyFaustI'mBabblingLikeAFoalJustHelp…" The 'pegasus' stared at the other for a few moments, blinking slowly as he attempted to process what she'd just said. When his mind came up blank, he simply turned to look at Adhesive for help. Adhesive just shrugged, lightly bouncing the foal in his hooves.

"Er...Mind running that by me again? Though a little bit...Oh, I don't know...Slower, this time?" The hybrid let out a shaky breath before continuing, much slower this time.

"Okay, Nimbus and I were talking, and since we've been dating for quite awhile now he wants me to meet his family. I kinda froze… I-I just don't know what to do! He keeps saying that they want to meet my parents, but he doesn't know about their deaths! I don't bring up this kinda thing remember? But he was so excited that I agreed…." The mare had now walked into the house and proceeded to flop onto the couch before burying her head into a throw pillow.

"Well, that was a dumb idea." The gray stallion grunted, shaking his head a bit. He let out a sigh, shutting the door before making his way over to the couch. He lightly patted the golden mare's back, attempting to give her some sort of comfort. "You'll just have to tell them the truth Ebs, I'm sure they'll understand."

"Or…." Adhesive piped up, a wide grin spreading across his face. "We could instead do the perfect plan I just so happened to come up with. It's fool proof! I promise!" Ebony's face brightened and her wings flapped.

"I don't care what it is, just do it fast. We have about three hours until they're here. My place, two hours minimum, and hurry!" With that the mare dashed off, her wings flapping madly towards the direction of the manor. Circuit shot his husband a nervous look, not liking the gleam in his eye.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Most likely." The green maned stallion spoke with a laugh, an absolutely evil glint in his eye as he clapped his hooves together. "C'mon, we don't have time to waste!"

 _ **Two Hours Later**_

Ebony stood in her foyer, well I shouldn't say stood, more like pacing, very frantic and nervous pacing. The mare was all done up, a beautiful navy victorian dress across her frame with a black corset and black lace trim. The hybrid's mane was done up in elaborate curls and the majority of it pulled into a loose but elegant bun. She looked beautiful, if not a little overdressed, the only problem was her nervousness.

"Oh Faust… I'm so nervous, where are the staff? Chichina! You're still a changeling, change, change!" The mare whisper yelled at the mare next to her, a black changeling with light and long purple locks and solid purple eyes. Her fangs shone bleached white against her black chichin form and it was hard to see but the smaller female rolled her eyes. The only indication was a lighter spot in the center of the solid orbs moving.

"Relax Ebony, it's going to be fine, the staff are ready, all in form, and everypony is ready to do anything at the drop of a hat." With a flash of changeling green mana the mare changed to a light purple unicorn with the same long flowing violet locks, regular purple eyes and a rocket ship cutie mark.

"But what if one isn't disguised? What if somepony forgets? What if they're late? What if they can't find the house? What if they don't speak a language I know?" A mortified look crossed her face as she began to breath heavily. "What if they don't like me?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, everybody likes you. Unless you don't want them to of course." A voice piped up, Adhesive and Circuit trotting up with one of the disguised changeling servants leading them. The two looked...Well to put it plainly, they looked ridiculous. Both had crudely made cardboard wings taped to their sides, while Adhesive had a rather large mustache taped to his face and Circuit was in a frumpy looking dress with a ridiculously large bow in his mane. "Hope we're not late, we had to drop off Rainbow with Willow. We were going to bring him, but he kept trying to eat his wings."

The mare's eyes went wide and she began to hyperventilate.

"Dear Luna, what are you _wearing_?!" The disguised changeling next to her patted her shoulder and tried to calm her.

"Breath, it's okay, come on, breath sis."

"Isn't it great!? I mean, these costumes were a little last minute, but I figured they'd do in a pinch." The green maned stallion chirped, seeming not to notice the mare's panic. Circuit let out a snort, resisting the urge to face hoof. He wondered if it'd be impolite to smack him in front of the guests…

"I'm sorry Ebony, I tried to tell him this was a dumb idea, but he wouldn't listen to me."

Said hybrid began to mutter in several different languages before a sharp knock on the door emanated through the house, silencing the inhabitants.

"Nichi Kan Loni, they're here…" Buggy surged forward from his post and calmly opened the door to reveal three figures. One was obviously Nimbus, a tie around his neck and his mane neatly combed but still spiky as always. The other two, a mare and a stallion, both bat ponies of different height with the female being larger. She had long navy and purple locks and tail, grey coat, bright red eyes and wore a soft and slim fitting black dress that was conservative but not too uptight.

The male on the other hoof had the same grey coat as the others, yellow eyes and black spiky mane and tail. He also wore a tie, but with a darker color than his son. Both of the newcomers were wide eyed, looking at the scene around them as they walked into the elaborate home and drinking it all in.

"Dear Luna, would you look at this place?" The mare murmured, her wings fluttering. Circuit lingered back, giving them some room to come in and look around while also debating on strangling Adhesive. He loved him, he really did, but shoving him in a dress in front of ponies he didn't know? Really? The white coated stallion didn't even seem to notice his spouse's slightly murderous thoughts, a bright smile on his face as he held out a hoof.

"Hello, I am Ebony's father." The two ponies blinked, looking first at Adhesive, then Circuit, finally at Ebony who gulped and bite her lip. Nimbus looked at his girlfriend, then motioned at the two stallions next to her to give the mare a silent 'seriously babe?' Adhesive just continued to smile, waggling his hoof a little bit when no pony immediately took it.

"Name's Adhesive and this is my h-Er, wife, Circuit." He gestured to the gray stallion, ignoring the harsh glare he got when he used the word 'wife'.

"Charmed."

"Um… is this some kind of joke?" The mare said, looking to her husband for help. The stallion just shrugged.

"I don't know Jacquie, I really don't know… The house looks legit… if you can even call it a house…"

"What're you talking about? Are you trying to insult me and my wife?" The mail pony huffed a bit, trying not to grumble over the fact that his plan didn't seem to be working. He turned with a huff, his tail flicking. "Why don't you some get settled further in the house?"

The stallion shrugged and followed Adhesive with Nimbus trailing behind him, 'Jacquie' followed after with a slight frown.

Ebony steered them all into the parlor, her boyfriend smiling softly at her and sitting down in one of the armchairs next to the mare. The room was just as immaculate as before, and a roaring fire burned into the hearth. The hybrid played with the hem of her dress before as calmly as she could muster spoke.

"I don't believe I caught your names before, apologies, I didn't mean to be so impolite."

"You're not the one being impolite." Adhesive grumbled before he could stop himself, falling silent as Circuit roughly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes, we're all very curious, why don't you tell us about yourselves?"

"Oh, well uh, I'm Jaqueline, Jaqueline Braveheart, I'm enlisted in the royal guard as a spear pony, my specialty is javelins." The mare beamed, smiling happily before her husband spoke up.

"Lunar Chef, I used to work in one of the restaurants on main street before this tyke was born." The smaller stallion nudged his son lovingly before continuing. "Since then I've been a stay at home dad, not that I mind, somepony has to take care of the house while my wife is at work!" The grey batpony smiled before looking over at the other two. "How about you two?"

"Oh, well." The green maned stallion smiled, glancing over at Circuit. "I'm a mail stallion and my beautiful wife-" He let out a slightly pained noise as he was elbowed again. "Is an inventor. The best inventor I know, as a matter of fact."

"I'm the only inventor you know." Nimbus sighed slightly, looking over at Ebony who was doing her best to disappear. She looked at her friends with a pained expression, pleadingly before Nimbus's mother sighed and stood.

"Look, I don't know who you people think you are but this isn't funny. Now either you _explain_ all this or my family and I will be leaving." The golden mare paled. Adhesive groaned, shaking his head with a sigh.

"Oh c'mon! What gave us away? These disguises are full proof!"

"Hun, these wings are made of cardboard. Also we look nothing like Ebony. Just give it up already." The green maned stallion let out a little huff, sighing as he pulled the ridiculous fake mustache off his face.

"Okay okay, fine...We're not actually Ebony's parents, shocking I know, but this wasn't a joke or anything! We were just trying to help cause Ebony was really stressed out and nervous about meeting you both." He shot them an earnest smile, hoping he didn't look too pleading. "She's a really nice mare, I swear."

The older batponies looked at each other for a moment before sitting back down.

"Well okay… but why didn't you just introduce us to your parents? Why go through all this trouble?" Ebony paled and bit her lip as she wrung her hooves nervously.

"I-I uh…." Adhesive put his hoofs up, scooting his chair a little farther away as he moved to help Circuit get out of his costume.

"That's all you girl, I'm going to go help Circuit out of his dress before he strangles me." He chuckled, ignoring the 'pegasus' complaints as he scooped him up and quickly carried him out of the room, leaving Ebony to handle the rather awkward conversation. She wrung her hooves gently before sighing, she knew that she'd have to say something eventually.

"They're um… they're…. Dead. They died a long time ago…." The mare hung her head sadly and bit her lip. The batponies faces instantly softened, and even Nimbus looked shocked.

"Ebony… you never said anything… I didn't-"

"It's okay, you didn't know, I didn't wanna tell you because I didn't want you to look at me differently, like a pity party." Her green eyes looked to the floor and one hoof pushed a strand of loose mane behind her ear.

"Honey, we don't pity you, yes we feel sorry and I didn't know obviously… but that's nothing to be ashamed of." Jacqueline said softly, her slit pupiled eyes looking at the mare softly.

"I asked Circuit and Adhesive to come because I wanted you to meet some of my family, but obviously they got the wrong message…"

"Well sorry but you weren't exactly specific." Adhesive piped up as he poked his head back into the room, having been eavesdropping with Circuit the entire time. Circuit just rolled his eyes, letting out a long suffering sigh.

"Why did I marry this idiot….Can we come back into the room now? It's kind of awkward huddling in the hallway while we're waiting for you guys to get your act together…" The mare sighed before motioning for them to enter.

"Yes yes, let's just continue alright?"

 _ **Le Timeskip~!**_

* * *

The rest of the encounter had gone quite well, and by the end, everyone was laughing and joking around with each other. She'd shown the Darkclaws around the manor, minus the crypt and had smiled at their jaw dropped expressions, especially when she showed them the kitchen. Lunar Chef had been absolutely ecstatic by the high quality of her kitchens, although they had been a bit shocked at her choice in staff.

The changeling staff had been quaint, kind and all around professional, putting up with any and all questions provided, especially when in the medical wing. Finally it was time for the night to end, and as Circuit and Adhesive laid down in their own bed in their own home after putting little Rainbow to bed, the white stallion began to laugh.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events don't you think?"

"Let's never do that again. Next time Ebony asks for help with family things, say no." Circuit grumbled good naturedly, though his voice gave away the fact that he was teasing. He'd gladly do it again if it meant helping the mare out, though preferably minus the part where he had to wear the dress. "I'm just happy Rainbow didn't murder the foal sitter, we've never left him alone for so long before." He yawned, shifting a bit to fluff up the pillows more. His husband let out a chuckle.

"Well yeah, I mean, how else is our little monster gonna get himself some souls for nourishment? He already ate ours!" Truth is, he'd been a little angel for the foal sitter, for the first hour, then he'd become a bawling mess for his dads' attention until she'd practically knocked him out with a lullaby. Good thing the teenage filly had known how to sing!

"We're his parents, isn't it our job to bring him souls? At least, I certainly thought so." The 'pegasus' let out a little laugh, though it quickly morphed into another yawn. "He's too young to be reaping souls all by himself, I feel like he should at least learn how to walk properly first. Talking would be good too.." His voice trailed off a bit, his eyes struggling to stay open as sleep threatened to pull him under.

Adhesive wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him close lovingly before letting himself succumb to the sweet embrace of sleep.


	7. Chapter 5- New Arrival

Chapter 5

 **New Arrival**

 **(Woot woot! New chapter hello! And it didn't take us a few months this time xD Now, if you want the warnings keep reading but if you're really up for whatever and don't want spoilers, then just skip the rest of this. There is a transgender character in this chapter, if things like that bother you, I suggest you just turn around and stop reading now cause he's not going anywhere. (And if you don't understand it, please feel free to contact Blue or I, we'll be happy to tell you what we know to the best of our abilities and try and point you to right sources if you wish to know more. Just please, don't take anything we say as hard fact, as we're not experts ^^) Now, enjoy the chapter!)**

He clutched at the bag in his hooves, cursing slightly as the train jolted a bit, nearly knocking him from his seat. The other passengers were giving him weird looks, but they'd been doing that since he'd gotten on the train hours ago, so he'd already gotten comfortable with ignoring it. His hooves shook a bit as he dug into the bag, pulling out the rumpled sheet of paper he'd already looked at so many times, the marks starting to fade a bit from how much he'd messed with it. It was a nervous habit he had yet to break, though given his situation one could hardly blame him.

 _812 Iron Horseshoe Drive_

That was all the note said. Just a frantic little scribble that he'd managed to get from the phonebook before grabbing his things and getting out of there. It was a long shot, he knew it was. He'd never even met these ponies. Heck, he didn't even know if the address was even accurate, but it was the only chance he had right now. They'd just have to help him. There was no way they'd turn him away, right?

…..

...Right?

* * *

Adhesive woke up in the dead of night to a harsh knocking on the front door, just barely audible over the pounding of the pouring rain outside and the occasional thunder crack. He threw off the covers and dragged himself through the house towards the door, his mane a mess and threw open the door.

There, in the pouring rain, was the sorriest foal he'd ever laid eyes on, completely soaked and looking miserable as they shivered from the cold. The foal stared at him with wide eyes, peering out from underneath a soaking wet bonnet.

"I...Um….I…." The soft voice shook a bit, chattering teeth making it come out in fits and bursts. "I um...D-does Circuit Heart live here?" The white stallion nodded hastily and ushered the foal inside.

"Oh you poor thing, you must be freezing, here, come by the fire. I'll go get him okay? There are pillows and blankets next to the couch, and for Faust's sake, get out of those soaking clothes! You'll catch your death of cold!" The stallion ran off towards their room after hastily locking the door and all but pulled his husband out of bed. "Get up, somepony's here!" The foal smiled with relief as Adhesive darted off, just nodding as they got out of the wet clothing and quickly burrowed into the blankets. Circuit let out a groan, covering his head with his hooves.

"Tell them to go away, it's too late at night for visitors.."

"It's a foal, who came here looking for you, they're cold, wet and freezing to death." With that he grabbed the covers and hauled them off into the living room to pile onto the young foal to keep them warm. "What in Faust's name could possess you to come here in such conditions? Are you okay?" Circuit stirred at that, at first only because the blankets were gone but then because Adhesive's words finally hit him. He quickly got to his hooves, making his way to the living room in time to hear the foal's response.

"It's….It's a long story….I-I'm sorry for showing up here so late at night…." The green maned stallion wrapped a hoof around the mountain of blankets the foal was under, offering comfort.

"Hey, it's okay, see? Here comes Circuit, now what is it that you needed to come here so late at night to see him for? You can tell us, it's okay." The 'pegasus' nodded, trying to offer a comforting smile as he sat down on the other side of the unicorn. It honestly came out looking a bit more like a grimace, but it was the best he could do. The foal blinked at the two of them, letting out a little sigh as they brushed the pearly pink mane from their eyes.

"Well, I uh...Guess I should tell you who I am first..My name is Morning Dove and I'm ah...Your...Niece…" The last word was spoken through gritted teeth, almost as though it pained the foal to say it. The white stallion narrowed his eyes in confusion and looked over at Circuit for clarification.

"You never told me you had a… niece."

"I um...Didn't know I had one either…" Circuit glanced at Adhesive a moment before looking at the foal, nervously rubbing the back of his head. As far as he knew, none of his siblings had any children, though it wasn't like he kept very close tabs on them anyways…. "Er, which one of my siblings are you related to?"

"Golden Cross." Just hearing the mare's name made the gray stallion freeze up a bit, a little shudder passing through him. Of course, it had to be his least favorite sibling. His husband had a similar response, though his was more of confusion than anything else.

"That super religious chick who tried to break up our wedding? The one that Ebony basically took a bite out of?"

"That's the one…." Circuit spoke with another cringe, shaking his head a bit. "Can't believe she got married and had children...That uh...Still doesn't explain why you're here though..?" He turned his attention back to the foal, his gaze filled with a lot more mistrust this time as he regarded the unicorn. Morning cringed slightly, letting out a weary sigh.

"I was...I was hoping you could help me…"

"Of course we can help you, whatever it is, no offense to your family but they're nuts. And your mother is just a downright bi- Nevermind… She's not a nice pony mind you!" The mailstallion huffed slightly, but looked at the foal with no malice in his gaze.

"Wait wait wait, hold on, what kind of help are we talking about here?" The 'pegasus' huffed a bit, shooting his husband a look before turning his gaze back to the unicorn between them. "Like...Hide a dead body kind of help, or like, loan you some money kind of help? Because I'm not burying a dead body, not again…." The foal stared at him with wide eyes, slowly shaking her head.

"No no, nothing like I just ah….I-I was hoping you'd help me find a place to stay? Staying with my parents is uh...Not really an option anymore…" Adhesive furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Of course we can help you find a place to stay, but why can't you stay with your family? What happened? You don't have to say, it just might help us a little more though if you do." The foal bit her lip a bit, bright yellow eyes suddenly starting to fill with tears.

"Because...Because I'm not a mare!" Her quiet voice suddenly rose into a wail. "I'm not a mare and I never will be and they couldn't accept that!" Circuit started a bit at the sudden wail, quickly wrapping his hooves around the unicorn to try and comfort her-him before the wailing woke up Rainbow.

"For the love of…. Just a minute…" Adhesive muttered before going into the adjacent room and grabbing his son. He bounced the colt on his hip and brought him into the living room where he began to quiet and coo in happiness. "Hey, that's okay alright? Just because you were born a mare doesn't mean you are one. It's not your fault you were born into the wrong body, but that doesn't mean that you should have to hate yourself for it." The little baby in his arms stretched out his stubby baby hooves towards the other foal under the blankets and whined slightly. "I think he wants to say hi." The foal sniffled a little bit, slowly peering out from his hooves. He rubbed at his eyes a bit, smiling softly as he waved at the baby.

"Hi….I-I didn't know you two had a foal….What's his name..?" Circuit smiled a bit, unable to keep his chest from puffing out in pride as he reached out his hooves to take his son. He brought him closer to the unicorn, letting them properly look at each other.

"His name's Rainbow Brushstroke." Adhesive smiled brightly, watching the two interact with each other as if they were really siblings. At that moment the stallion made a decision.

"You're staying with us, end of discussion, you don't have to look anywhere else. This is your home now." Morning's head jerked up from watching the foal, his eyes wide as he blinked at him.

"O-oh no, I can't do that...Y-you two have a foal in the house, I don't want to inconvenience either of you.."

"No no, Adhesive is right. It won't be any trouble anyways, what harm could having another foal in the house do? Besides, Rainbow has already seemed to take a liking to you. I think he'd cry if you left now." Adhesive nodded.

"We can't let his big sibling go running off now can we?" The white stallion chuckled slightly and smiled down at the not mare… his brows furrowed. "..If you're not a mare that's okay, we understand right Circuit? But we are going to need to know your pronouns honey, we want you to feel comfortable okay?" Circuit nodded in agreement, trying to smile comfortingly at the unicorn. Though he still hadn't quite gotten the look he wanted, at least he didn't look constipated anymore.

"I um...I guess not..Wouldn't want to upset the little one, right?" Morning chuckled a little bit, gently patting Rainbow's head. The foal cooed happily, sticking one of the unicorn's hooves in his mouth to chew on. "I prefer male pronouns..You know, he, him, that kind of stuff…"

Adhesive nodded and looked over at the now dry bonnet and dress. His brows furrowed in thought before the stallion came to a decision.

"Well then, you won't be needing those anymore now, will you? I think we should get rid of them don't you?"

"Nothing would make me happier." The young colt let out a little relieved sigh, a little smirk spreading across his face. "Honestly, you can burn them for all I care. I never want to see that stupid bonnet again…" The gray stallion next to him let out a little snort, an amused look on his face. The mailstallion smirked to himself before balling the fabric up in one hoof and casting the hated garb, bonnet and all into the roaring flames. They all sat in silence for a few moments, watching the material burn into ash. Finally the green maned stallion looked over at the young colt wrapped in blankets and sitting in his living room. A large smile overcame his face as he softly murmured to the newest edition to the household.

"Welcome home."

* * *

The next morning slowly dawned on the household, Circuit and Adhesive slowly coming to consciousness the next morning as the sun shown through the windows. The first thing that they both realized was that there was a lack of crying, which had been what had woken them up every since Rainbow had come home. Circuit was the first to stumble out of bed, slowly making his way into the kitchen to see a black coated unicorn standing in front of the stove, using their dark blue magic to stir the potatoes frying in the pan while Rainbow happily cooed from within their hooves.

"Good morning. Glad to see you're finally awake, I was beginning to think you'd never get up. I hope you don't mind that I started on breakfast, it was the least I could do for you two since you've been so kind to me."

Adhesive rubbed his eyes and followed out behind his husband. Upon seeing the unicorn he blinked before smiling.

"Oh, we don't mind at all! Glad last night wasn't a dream." He said the last part mostly to himself though loud enough that if heard he wouldn't mind. To be honest, the prospect of having another colt in the house was a good feeling, Adhesive had always wanted to be a dad. Circuit soon staggered into the kitchen after Adhesive, simply giving the young colt a once over before reaching his hooves out for Rainbow. Morning quickly hoofed him over, the stallion trotting out once he had the brown foal in his arms. He was content to just go sit with Rainbow until the coffee was ready, then he'd ask questions.

His spouse automatically poured two cups, one black coffee and the other with cream and sugar. Wordlessly the mailstallion put the first cup in front of Circuit and sat down with the second before taking a sip and looking at Morning.

"Hey, that's pretty good, where'd you learn to make such a good cup of joe?"

"Ah..I was always responsible for making breakfast in the morning for my family, just sort of built the skill up overtime...I'm glad I did though, it's certainly come in handy." The colt smiled as he placed two plates full of food in front of them, putting salt and pepper and other things they might need for their breakfast before heading back to the kitchen to clean up. Circuit just muttered his thanks, still not fully awake yet as the coffee hadn't kicked in.

"Well, it's very good." He smiled brightly before taking another sip of the caffeinated beverage. Another beat later the sound of the front door opening went through the house along with a slam and quick hoofbeats. From the stairwell entered none other than the golden hybrid herself, Ebony.

"Morning slackers! What's shakin'?"

"We have another child." The gray 'pegasus' finally decided to speak clearly after downing his first cup of coffee, his words completely blunt and to the point. The mare blinked before looking into the kitchen and seeing Morning.

"Oh hey, I've got another nephew, that's awesome!" She flapped her wings in excitement and bounced on her hooves a bit.

"Nephew? I-I mean, um...Yes...Nephew…" Morning's voice trailed off slightly at the end, his brow furrowing a bit. It wasn't like he was upset about being called male or anything, the opposite actually, but he certainly wasn't expecting it. It wasn't like he really looked like a stallion, even with the bonnet and dress gone. He still had a rather long mane after all, along with the girlish figure to match. "Oh um...My name is…. Morning Dove...Are you Ebony?"

"That's correct, but you can call me Auntie Ebs if you'd like." Her brow furrowed and she cocked her head to the side. "You don't look like a Morning Dove to me… Especially with your aura being masculine…"

"Er...Right…It's the name I'm stuck with, I'm not a huge fan of it myself honestly..." The light maned colt muttered as he finished putting the plates away, wiping his hooves off. "Did you um...Are you really...Are the stories my mother told me true? Did you really rip out a chunk of her coat?" The mare chuckled at that comment.

"More than a chunk buster, as for your name. You do realize you can change it right? I mean, I have lawyers for that if you want… But seriously, your _mother_ tried to break up these two's' wedding. That wasn't going to fly if I had anything to say about it, and I did." Ebony smiled softly before taking a spare mug of coffee off of the counter and sat down to drink it. Of course using magic to do it, why would she use her hooves? Morning stared at her for a few moments, slowly shaking his head. It was probably best if he didn't question it.

"I...R-really? I mean...It doesn't matter if it's too much trouble or something, it's just a name after all…" His voice petered out a bit at the end, quickly jumping to change the subject. "My mother said you were a demon. I-I mean, n-not that I think that or anything..You certainly don't look demonic…" The mare held up a hoof to silence the colt.

"I take no offense, I've been called worse and by worse ilk than Golden Cross. And no, I am not a demon, though many may compare me to such. I am a thousand and twenty-four years old as of nightmare night. My age has nothing to do with demonic arts, it is simply my genetics. The same can be said of how I knew you were male. My mother's kin see and distinguish between individuals via aura and pheromones. I see a certain ring around people and can recognize scents of individuals, much like cats or dogs. It is simply how I see things, as for your name, you are kin now and I do anything necessary for my kin. Welcome to the family nephew."

She took another sip, green eyes warm and kind in regarding the newest addition to the family.

"I….Right okay I think I'm going to go pass out now bye." Was all the unicorn managed to get out before he collapsed to the floor. Circuit blinked slowly, letting out a little snort as he got to his hooves.

"He'll be fine..Eventually."

"Did… Did I just cause your new son to pass out? On the floor?" Ebony asked.

"Looks like." Adhesive blanched before picking up the colt in his arms and walking him over into his and Circuit's bedroom and laying him onto the bed. "Goodnight." To finish off, the mail stallion gave the colt a soft kiss on the forehead. "...Son."


	8. Chapter 6- Objection!

Chapter 6

Objection!

 **((Hello hello lovlies, we've brought you a new chapter and BOY is it a doozy of one! It's quite long and it's full off all those wonderful warnings we gotta pack in here. So let's get to them!**

 **This chapter involves talk of child neglect, child abuse (both physical and phycological), homophobia, and religious themes. If certainly things like that bother you, then please excercise caution when reading this chapter.**

 **Also just a little waring this chapter involves alot of legal talk and all that jargon, BlackJewel and I tried to be accurate as possible but neither of us are law students so please, pardon any mistakes.**

 **OH AND ONE LAST THING! Foxy, both BlackJewel and I loved your idea for the name! However, we'd already had his picked out Dx. If you don't mind us using it though, that name may make an appearance in the future for another character!**

 **Now, onto the chapter!))**

It had been a few months since Morning Dove's arrival, they'd legally changed his name to Crescent Script, a name the colt had picked out himself, and gotten him a complete makeover. The young stallion was feeling much more at peace, much happier with his life and his family. Everything was great, he had two awesome fathers, a crazy aunt who was practically his best friend, and he was even going to normal school now. Crescent had friends now, friends who used his pronouns and respected him. Life was good, great even, he was really happy. Until that day, that one day that made his blood run cold with fear.

A loud knocking broke the silence of the laboratory, impatient and harsh to the ears.

"Oh what now?" A certain green maned stallion muttered to himself, putting down his textbook and laying his reading glasses on top of it.

"I got it." Circuit called up to the little office space Adhesive had been using to study from down in the living room, setting Rainbow down on the living room floor. The foal happily sat there, attempting to wriggle over to Crescent with little success. He was still quite young after all, not having gotten the hang of moving quite yet. The gray stallion made his way over to the door, opening it up for a moment just to slam it shut again.

"What in the name of Faust?" Adhesive asked, looking up the stairs at his husband. "Who was it?"

"No pony important, let's just all relax and pretend we ne-"

"Circuit!" A familiar voice called out, one that made Crescent freeze in his spot as chills shot down his spine. It was Golden Cross. "Circuit I know you're in there! You can't just ignore me, open the door!" The mail stallion shot up and all but galloped to his husband's side.

"For the love of Luna, why is _she_ here?"

"I don't know, but let's just turn off the lights and stay really quiet and maybe she'll just go away…" He muttered, moving to turn flick the switch. Before he could get very far, the mare's voice on the other side of the door rang out again.

"Circuit please! I just want to see my precious little daughter, I know she's in there! I need to make sure she's okay, she is _my_ child after all." The green maned stallion's eye twitched and he'd finally had enough. Adhesive marched over to the door, threw it open and shouted at the mare in front of him.

"He's not your _daughter_ , he's _our son_! And I'll be damned if I let you take him away from us and make him miserable _ever again_!" His blue eyes bore into the grey mare before him, practically murderous intent written over his features, the stallion was absolutely serious.

"How dare you say such a thing! That is my daughter you have in there and I won't have you filling her head with such disgusting lies. Now, step aside, I'm taking her home with me." She shoved Adhesive to the side as she forced her way into the house, though she didn't make it far before she froze, her gaze landing on Crescent Script. "What...What in Faust's name did you do to her!?"

"We let _him_ choose! This is what he wanted! He's happy, he's free of those drab clothes, the long hair and the chains _you_ put in place around his entire life! This is who. He. Is. And I'm not going to let you take him from us, I will do whatever is necessary to defend my family, to defend _my son_!" The stallion growled, taking a protective stance between Crescent and Golden Cross. "And his name isn't Morning Dove for your information, it's Crescent Script."

"C-Crescent Script that's...Oh that's awful! You've ruined her!" She practically screeched the words, the dark coated colt flinching back slightly. Circuit quickly slipped over to his side, wrapping his hooves around him as he pulled him in for a comforting hug.

"Don't listen to that witch, we won't let her take you from us." Adhesive snarled in agreement at his husband's comment, his blue eyes narrowed to slits at the unicorn in front of him.

"Babe, grab the phone next to you and dial the emergency number." The 'pegasus' nodded, ignoring the slightly confused looks he got as he picked up the phone.

"You can't be calling the police. Even if you are, they'd side with me, that's my daughter you're holding after all." Golden let out a little snort, rolling her eyes. "Now, enough of this silliness, come here Morning Dove, we need to get you home, your father has been worried sick. Let's just put all this mess behind us and get you fixed up, alright? I'm sure there's programs we can find to help you.." Crescent shed away from the approaching mare, as if the sight in front of him was painful.

"S-stay away… don't t-touch me…" His green maned father nodded in approval.

"There, you see? He doesn't wanna go anywhere with you!"

"She's just confused, it's your fault for filling her head with such lies. She just needs to get some help is all. Your father said he'd have pamphlets for you to look at when we get home, you can even pick out whichever one you like best.." She spoke as she reached out for the colt, her hoof barely getting close to him before she suddenly jerked it back.

"Ah!" She cried in pain, shaking her hoof about. Clinging to it was Rainbow, his little teeth embedded in her hoof. Adhesive let out a whoop of joy before pulling Rainbow into his arms.

"That's my little boy! Defending his big brother, I'm so proud!" With that, Ebony appeared in a flash of green with an all but murder filled gaze upon her dainty features. Green eyes were pure red with anger and bloodlust, chilling the room to the bone.

"Step away from my nephew, _**now**_ **.** " The occupants of the room all seemed to shrink back slightly, especially Golden Cross, who started to back towards the door.

"I just...I-I just wanted to get my daughter back, i-is that so wrong? She's my flesh and blood after all, don't I deserve to take her home with me?" The golden mare before her marched closer, her blood eyes boring into the puritan unicorn.

" **Yes.** It is wrong." Ebony twisted her neck slightly, creating a cracking noise as a warning sign to Golden Cross that she was not afraid to take the offensive. "You are threatening my kin, changelings don't like it when you threaten our kin. It makes you a threat, a danger to the hive, you know what we do to dangers to our homes?" The hybrid asked, her voice sweet and innocent, while her face revealed murderous intent.

"I…." The mare straightened out slightly, showing remarkable strength for the fact that she was pretty much trembling in her spot. "I don't...I don't care. You..You'll be hearing from my lawyer about this. That's my daughter you have and I won't..I won't let you keep her from me. Now good day." She turned with a huff, trying to stride confidently from the house without breaking into a sprint. She didn't quite manage this, half jogging from the home as she fled.

The mare stomped after her and slammed the door so harshly the hinges rattled. Ebony ground her teeth and began pacing back and forth in the living room, her wings fluttering in agitation.

"If it's a legal battle she wants, it's a legal battle she'll get. I'll wipe the floor with her so hard she'll _wish_ she'd never laid eyes upon this house!" The hybrid suddenly shot up, looking over at the residents of the house. "Oh… uh, right… Um…. Sorry about that, protective nature and all…" The pegasus cleared her throat softly and regained her composure, walking over to Crescent Script. "Okay, I'm going to need you to be one hundred percent honest with me right now okay?"

Her voice was soft and kind, not a molecule of anger or hatred in her voice, just soft honey and silk directed at the colt before her. The colt stared back at her with wide yellow eyes, slowly nodding. He'd never seen anyone able to change moods so quickly, and if he was being honest he kinda felt like he was about to faint again.

"Uh...Yeah sure, I can do that. Maybe. I think. What's the question?"

"Do you want to stay here with us? I'm not saying you want to go back to that, _witch_." The mare spit the word. "But are you sure you want to stay with Adhesive and Circuit specifically? It's your choice, but if we're going to be going into a legal battle I need you to be completely sure."

"Uh...Yeah sure why not?" The dark coated unicorn muttered, his voice slightly squeaky. He cleared his throat a bit, forcing himself to speak more confidently. "I-I mean...Yes, I'm sure. There's nowhere else I really can go..A-and even if there was I wouldn't want to. I can't remember the last time I've been this happy.."

Ebony smiled brightly at him, holding her arms out in an invitation for a hug.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I'm sure that the boys here wouldn't trade you for the world. And your Auntie Ebs loves you with all her synthesized heart." The two stallions in the room gave her a confused look before joining the hug.

"You are _so_ explaining that later." Adhesive muttered to the mare, hugging his family tightly. Circuit just let out a snort, rolling his eyes.

"It's probably better you just don't ask."

"I think I agree with Circuit on that one…" Crescent chimed in with a little shudder, though he happily wriggled further into the hug.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later At The Trial**

The family made their way into the courthouse dressed in their nicest attire. Circuit wore a simple blazer and had even tried to comb his mane, though he left his trademark goggles around his neck. Adhesive stood next to him, holding their son Rainbow who was wearing a cute little jacket for himself to match his father. The mailstallion holding him wore a pale blue blazer and a black undershirt with a matching blue and black striped tie. Next to Circuit on the other side walked Crescent, on his shoulders a silver blazer jacket with a white shirt under it and a pale pink tie to match his styled hair.

Leading the charge was none other than the golden hybrid herself, mane styled up all professional like and pulled back from her eyes. Her regular attire of next to nothing replaced by a professional looking mare's suit that was navy in color and black flats on her hindlegs. On her nose, sat a pair of dignified glasses and as always, around her neck was her signature choker. If you looked closely at it, her name could faintly be seen written in golden letters. Under her hoof was a large file and a look of determination topped off the entire thing.

The mare stopped just before entering the courtroom itself and cleared her throat before turning towards her family.

"Alright everyone, you know the drill but I'll go over it one more time as a refresher." Circuit tried not to groan, running a hoof through his mane. He was messing it up, but honestly at this point it was just hopeless to try and pretend it was neat. This was the last place he wanted to be right now. Yes, he did want to get Crescent away from his awful sister, the unicorn foal already felt like a second son to him, but having to go the legal way was not how he was hoping it'd go down. He'd honestly rather just punch Golden Cross, take the foal, and run.

"Let's just get this over with, I need a nap…" Ebony sighed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose to pinch it.

"Okay then… Anyway, we're bringing Golden Cross up on two charges, one, child abuse of Crescent Script here." She motioned to her newest nephew. "And two, on being unfit to hold custody of Crescent. Finally, we're going to file a non-parental custody petition. Meaning we're trying to get custody of him ourselves. If we win the first two charges and answer some questions, I'm sure it will be perfectly fine. Don't worry, I've done this before."

The mare clapped her hooves and exhaled sharply.

"Okay, is everypony ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose.." Crescent muttered, taking a deep breath as he looked around. Adhesive smiled at the colt, shifting Rainbow over to one hoof so he could give his shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't worry bud, it'll be over before you know it. Then we can all go out to celebrate as a new family." He smiled at him, managing to get a weak looking smile from the dark coated colt.

"Yeah..Yeah alright…" At that comment Ebony turned towards him and knelt down.

"They might ask you questions that will be hard to answer, but I'm telling you now, just answer truthfully and you'll never have to worry about it again. You're gonna be rid of her, of them, once and for all. I promise you that." Crescent nodded slowly, taking a deep breath to try and steady himself.

"Okay...I'll do my best." He ducked his head slightly as Circuit ready over and ruffled his mane, letting out a little huff. "Oi, it took me ages to make it look like that."

"Oh hush kid, embrace the messy mane, it'll save you so much time in the morning."

Adhesive chuckled at that and adjusted Rainbow in his grasp before moving to open the door. Inside was the normal setup, rows of seats on either side of an aisle that lead to a blocked off area with a fence to separate it. Behind that were two desks, one on the left and one on the right, in front of them was the judge's bench, on the right of that was the witness stand and to the left, the court clerk who recorded the case. Over on the far right wall stood the jury box, empty and waiting.

Ebony motioned for them to move towards the seating area behind the desk on the left, the plaintiff's table while over on the left was the defendant's table. The room was empty except for them, quiet and waiting.

"Alright, let's get ready to rock." They all took their seats, Crescent quickly fixing his mane as he tried not to fidget too much.

"Are we going to have to wait long?" No response was given, but the doors behind them opened once more to reveal more and more ponies who began filing in and taking a seat in the area behind them. Three other ponies moved past the seating area and towards the defendant's table. All of them were unicorns, the one closest to them was a grey stallion with neat mane and tail as well as a bunch of files and neat, rectangular glasses on his nose. On the other end was another stallion, around his neck was a church collar with the signature white rectangle at the front and he was clutching a bible. His coat was black like Crescents, but his mane and tail were bright red, yellow eyes poked out of his large skull that stared forward, unfeeling.

And in the middle of them, none other than Golden Cross herself, her head bowed in prayer. Ebony's eyes narrowed at this, trying to qualm her anger. The group was brought out of their thoughts when another door opened, this time from the front as the jury filed into the box. Then, silence for a few moments until a final door opened behind the raised judge's bench which was flanked by guards.

"All rise in the presence of the honorable Judge Martinez!" The ensemble rose, so did Ebony and the rest of her company in the stands. The judge, an earth pony with a cream colored coat, and black mane, was dressed in the usual judge attire of black and wore round glasses and a somber face. She was middle aged, a few wrinkles around her brown eyes and a slight frown.

"You may be seated. In the case of Heart VS Cross, court is now in session. Would the prosecution like to present their opening statement first?" She looked over at Ebony who stood and nodded.

"We would your honor, may I approach the stand?"

"You may." Ebony nodded at this and moved over towards the center of the room and faced the jury.

"Thank you your honor, now then." She cleared her throat and began in a somber tone. "We're here today to bring to light the torment this young stallion has gone through in his home life by these two ponies. The pain and anguish he has suffered by the hooves of one Pastor Brimstone and his wife, Golden Cross." At the names Ebony pointed her hoof towards them, a look of anger across her fair features. "After today's case, you will all see that they are not only horrible parents, but unfit to have custody of my client."

She nodded her head and sat back down at the table.

"Defense, your rebuttal?" The gray stallion cleared his throat slightly as he stood, adjusting his glasses a little bit before making his way to the center of the room like Ebony had.

"Ponies of the jury, I'm simply here to defend my clients and try to bring a broken family back together. Mrs. Cross and her husband have been trying their best to provide and safe and loving home for their foal as they see fit. It is unfair for these stallions," he gestured to Circuit and Adhesive, "to claim that they would be better parents when the time they've spent with the foal can barely compare to the years that these two, Faust fearing unicorns have spent loving and raising Morning Dove the best they can." The lawyer cleared his throat slightly, taking a deep breath before turning to scan his gaze of the jury. "After today you will see that my clients are simply two parents trying to do their best, and that it would be unfair..Unlawful even, to punish them for it." He dipped his head to them before making his way back to his seat.

The hybrid took a deep breath before standing and looking to the judge.

"Prosecution, you may now present your evidence." Ebony nodded at this.

"Thank you your honor, I would like to call to the stand Circuit Heart." Circuit gave his husband and children, well one child and one hopefully soon to be child, a little smile before he made his way up to the stand, carefully taking his seat. The Bailiff, one of the soldiers, came up to Circuit and held out a bible.

"Please place your left hoof on the bible and raise your right hoof." The earth pony did so. "Repeat after me, I will speak the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me Faust." Circuit nodded before repeating the oath.

"I-I will speak the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me Faust." Ebony then continued with her questions as the bailiff moved back into his place.

"Mr. Heart, is it true that Golden Cross is your biological sister?"

"Yes, that is correct." Circuit muttered awkwardly, speaking into the little microphone on the stand so that all the ponies gathered in the courtroom could hear him.

"So it is correct that you have spent your whole life with knowing this mare?"

"Yes that is also correct."

"Can you please describe your interactions with her? Her personality towards others?" The 'pegasus' hesitated a moment as he thought over his answer, speaking slowly as he considered his words.

"For as long as I've known her she's always been rather...Callous when it comes towards the feelings and opinions of others. Even when we were younger she would brush off the opinions of others, believing only what she thought and felt about something was right. Even when we were just foals she was..Awful." He sighed, shaking his head a little bit. "At first she just told me that I was a disappointment to the family, as I was born and earth pony and not a unicorn, and when I grew older and came out as gay, she'd tell me these awful stories about how I was going to burn for eternity for loving another stallion."

Shocked gasps erupted from the audience and a few members of the jury covered their mouths in disbelief.

"Go on, what was she like towards you during your social interactions with others. Family gatherings, weddings, etc."

"At any sort of social gathering she's always been rude towards me, making snide comments and saying generally homophobic things...The worst was at my wedding, where she showed up uninvited and started yelling about how my husband and I being wed was a 'crime against Faust'. She refused to leave and eventually had to be forcibly removed from the building." Jury members openly gasped at this, Ebony smiling slightly at the reaction.

"Defense, your witness." And with that she sat back down at the plaintiff's desk. The stallion tutted as he got to his hooves, gathering up his papers before making his way over to the stand.

"Would you describe your sister as a religious mare?"

"I...Yes I suppose that's a pretty accurate description, yes."

"And you do not share her beliefs?"

"Yes that's correct."

"And is that wrong? That you don't share the same beliefs that she does?" Circuit narrowed his eyes at the other stallion, letting out a soft huff.

"I suppose not.."

"And has she ever tried to physically injure you in order to change your beliefs?"

"Well no, but-" Ebony jumped up and threw her hooves down onto the table.

"Objection! Leading the witness!" The judge nodded.

"Sustained, get to the point Mr. Shifty."

"Yes your honor." The stallion muttered through gritted teeth, taking a deep breath before turning back to Circuit.

"Why didn't you invite your sister to your wedding?"

"I...I don't see how that's relevant-"

"Just answer the question, Mr. Heart." Circuit narrowed his eyes slightly, letting out a tense sounding sigh.

"Because I knew she'd make a scene."

"Because you share different beliefs from her, yes?" The gray unicorn began to pace in front of him, his hooves clicking on the wooden floors.

"Yes."

"But, I thought you said earlier that you believed there was nothing wrong with the fact that you share different beliefs?" At that comment Ebony gulped, getting ready to object again.

"Well, yes but-"

"Perhaps it wasn't the thought that she might cause a scene that caused you to try and keep my client from the wedding, but a personal vendetta. The same reason for why you're trying to tear her and her daughter apart-"

"OBJECTION! Speculation your honor!" Judge Martinez nodded, her hooves clasped together on the table.

"Sustained, Mr. Shifty, you're getting into dangerous territory here. Are you sure you want to continue questioning this witness or are you finished?"The stallion let out a little huff, smoothing his hair back before making his way back to his seat.

"No further questions your honor."

"Mr. Heart you may return to your seat." Circuit nodded, slowly making his way back to the seat. He practically slumped down, leaning against Adhesive with a little sigh.

"The prosecution would now like to call Adhesive Stamp to the witness stand." Adhesive carefully handed the foal off to the gray stallion next to him, pressing a little kiss to all three of his family member's heads before making his way over to the stand.

"Mr. Stamp, is it true that you've had negative interactions with Mrs. Cross over here?" The mare asked, gesturing towards Golden Cross.

"Yes that's true."

"Would you please describe them for us please."

"They...Well they certainly haven't been pleasant interactions...Each time I've spoken with her she's insulted me, my husband, our son, our friends. Pretty much anyone in contact with us. More often than not she brings up Faust and the fact that she thinks my family and I are all going to rot for not conforming to her beliefs."

"I see, and has she ever come onto your property before, broken things, entered your home without permission?"

"She's never broken anything before, but she has entered my home without permission."

"Entered your home without permission hmm? No further questions your honor. Defense, your witness." The gray stallion slowly got to his hooves, glancing at his notes before making his way over.

"Mr. Stamp, if you will, please describe the situation which caused my client to enter your home without permission."

"Alright...It was a day or two after Crescent had arrived. Golden Cross came looking for him, Crescent said he didn't want to see her, she pushed her way into our home."

"So you're saying my client came looking for her daughter at your home, and when you refused to let her see Morning, she attempted to get inside in order to find her, yes?"

"Yes, she came looking for _him_." He stressed the word slightly, shooting a pointed look at the lawyer.

"Right, no further questions your honor." As Adhesive went back to his seat he pulled Crescent into a hug before Ebony's voice once again rang through the room.

"I'd like to call Crescent Script himself to the stand now your honor."

"Go ahead then." The judge sighed. Crescent took a deep breath, shooting Circuit and Adhesive a nervous little smile before making his way up to the stand. He slowly took his seat, gulping a little bit as he looked around the courtroom.

"Mr. Script, is it true that you were unhappy with your previous living situation?" The colt shot a nervous look at his birth parents, wringing his hooves a bit as he slowly nodded.

"Y-yes.." Ebony looked at him and smiled softly.

"It's alright Mr. Script, you're safe here. Could you please describe to the court why you were unhappy?" He nodded slowly, taking a deep breath.

"My parents they...I was..I was born a mare…" He started slowly, still wringing his hooves with nerves. "But..But I'm not one. And my parents didn't..Support that. They just told me that I was confused..That this was Faust's way of testing me and seeing if I truly believed in her...And when I kept trying to tell them they just screamed at me, said I was a disgrace and was letting sin into the house and I just…" He took a deep breath, clenching his hooves together. "They were going to send to away to a conversion camp. To try and...F-fix me…"

Many eyes widened and a collective gasp went through the room.

"I know it's hard, but could you tell us if you were subject to any physical abuse as well?" Crescent sniffled a little bit, swiping at his eyes as he tried to stop them from watering. He slowly nodded, taking a few moments to compose himself before he spoke.

"If I...If I pushed it too much when I tried to talk to them...If I tried to insist they listen to me too much my dad would slap me to make me shut up…"

"He would slap you? And this would happen on multiple occasions? Regularly?" Crescent nodded again, shifting slightly in his seat.

"Yes..At first it was just when I talked about it too much..But then he just started doing it every time I so much as alluded to it.." The judge's eyes widened at this, her mouth set into a firm line.

"No further questions your honor and no further evidence to present." Ebony stated, returning to her seat.

"Defense, your witness." Judge Martinez said smoothly, keeping her tone even while the jury began throwing glares in the defendants' direction. Even Mr. Shifty looked slightly uncomfortable with his clients, though he still continued on with his plan.

"Ms. Morning Dove..Or is it..Crescent Script now? Do you believe that your parents love you?"

"I- what?"

"Just answer the question please."

"I..I guess?"

"And has it ever occurred to you that this is simply their way of showing their love? I mean, they went through an awful lot of trouble for you young mare, doesn't that mean anything?"

"Objection! Speculation!"

"Overruled, sit down Ms. Runwick." Ebony's nostrils flared in anger and she bit her lip to try to qualm her anger.

"Answer the question Ms. Dove."

"I...I guess..I mean..Maybe I didn't…"

"Is it possible that perhaps this has all been blown out of proportion? That maybe your parents are right and this is all just some silly faze you've been going through?"

"I.." Crescent bit his lip a bit, taking a deep breath before shaking his head. "It's..It's not just some faze. I'm not a mare...I-I'm not a mare…" His voice rose slightly as he spoke, tears starting to bead up in his yellow eyes.

"Now now Ms. Dove, there's no reason to shout-"

"Stop calling me that! That's not my name and I'm not a mare!" The dark coated colt practically wailed, finally having enough of all the questioning. Golden Cross stood up at this, slamming her hooves down onto the desk.

"Yes you are! Now stop being stupid and for Faust's sake come home! I want my daughter back!"

"I'm not your daughter! I'm not!" Crescent slammed his own hooves down on the stand, practically shrieking at this point. "I'm not your daughter and I never will be!" The judge began banging the gavel onto the stand at this point, loudly to quiet the courtroom.

"Order! Order in the court! Silence!" Everypony sat down, silent, like punished schoolchildren. "Enough, are you finished tormenting this _colt_ Mr. Shifty or will I have to do it myself?" Mr. Shifty looked rather uncomfortable as Crescent fell silent, save for the soft sniffles coming from the unicorn.

"I um...No further questions your honor.."

"Good, Mr. Script you may return to your seat. Defense, please present your closing argument." The unicorn colt quickly made his way back to his seat, happily accepting the hugs both Adhesive and Circuit gave him once he sat. Mr. Shifty made his way back to his seat for a moment, going over his notes one last time before trotting up to face the jury.

"Ponies of the jury, you have witnessed a very...Passionate trial today. While it is clear that there are some..Issues, present in the family, that is no reason to tear it apart. Ms. Cross and Pastor Brimstone have made their mistakes, but what parents haven't? Is it really right to try and meddle in the problems of a family when they should figure it out on their own? There is much strife within this family, the prosecutors can deny it all they want, but they obviously hold a grudge against Ms. Cross and her family. It is clear that the defendants care about their foal, why would they go through all this trouble if they didn't? So please, I implore you, do the right thing. Don't tear this family apart." The jurors just looked at him with glares and some wouldn't look at him at all, but stared angrily at the defendants seated next to him.

"Prosecution, please present your closing argument." Ebony stood and faced the jury head on.

"Ladies and gentlecolts, you have seen firsthand the abuse that Mr. Script has gone through. He has been persecuted, beaten, and verbally harassed for years of his life. And in the moment he seeks legal help, the defense throws it back into his face. He's been misgendered in this very room! I implore you, do the right thing, give custody of Crescent Script to somepony who truly loves him, for being who he really is, a member of our community. A _male_ member of our community."

"Alright, the jury will now go into conference to decide their verdict. All file out and return after they have decided." Judge Martinez explained, her voice booming over the crowd. Circuit let out a little sigh as he slumped back, pulling Crescent close to him.

"We got this….We have to, you guys saw the jury, there's no way they can't give us custody..Right..?" He asked nervously, mostly trying to convince himself. He was almost certain, though a small part of him was still worried they'd suddenly turn around and force Crescent back to Golden Cross. Ebony joined them with a small smile on her face, she looked tired.

"We've got this in the bag, there's no way that the jury won't side with us. Don't worry, we're not going to let you go back to them. If the off chance that they do try to force you…" A dark look crossed over the mare's face. "I'll fight our way out of here."

"Thanks guys..I'm sorry for losing it back there I'm just...So tired off all this…" The pink maned unicorn let out a little sigh, rubbing at his eyes again. "I hope I don't end up hurting our chances.."

"No no no, in fact, you probably helped them. By showing that this really gets to you it's helping solidify our case." The hybrid put a hoof on his shoulder comfortingly. "You did good alright? You did good." With that last comment, everyone began filing back in, the forepony of the jury was now holding a sealed envelope with the results inside. The mare returned to her seat and waited for the results.

"Court is now in session, all rise for the verdict. Has the jury reached their verdict?"

"We have your honor." The forepony opened the envelope and began taking out the piece of paper inside. Adhesive reached over and lightly wrapped an arm around Crescent, grasping Circuit's hoof with his free one as he nervously awaited. The little family was the picture of tension, except for Rainbow of course who'd dozed off halfway through the trial.

"We the jury, on the count of child abuse, find the defendants…." He cleared his throat at this. "Guilty." A collective cheer went through the crowd before being silenced by the judge. "On two, of being unfit to have custody of Crescent Script, we the jury find the defendants guilty." More cheers erupted from the crowd before being silenced once more by Judge Martinez who then went to speak.

"I sentence the two of you to a 10,000 bit fine and for all of your remaining children to be court evaluated and Pastor Brimstone to be put into the county jail for three months no visitation rights. Custody of Crescent Script will be given to one Circuit Heart and Adhesive Stamp. Case closed, court dismissed." And with that, the gavel fell and a certain entourage of ponies began cheering at their newfound family as Golden Cross's husband was hauled away in chains. Golden glared at them with fire in her eyes, but she was promptly ignored as Circuit and Adhesive pulled their new child close.

"I knew it, I just knew they had to convict them…" Circuit sniffled a little bit, trying to discreetly wipe the happy tears from his eyes. Adhesive wasn't even bothering to try to hide them, sobbing happily as he pulled all his family in, including Ebony, for a tighter hug. All the commotion awoke Rainbow, but he was quickly calmed by all the affection.

"Those mother buckers had it coming, I'm just glad that you're now home Crescent, you're a Heart and a Stamp now."

"Yep! And there's nothing you can do about it! Muahaha!" Circuit let out a little laugh as he reached out to ruffle his mane again, despite the stallion's complaints.


	9. Chapter 7- An Old Rival

Chapter 7

An Old Rival

 **((HEY GUESS WHO'S NOT DEAD!? THAT"S RIGHT BABIES WE'RE BACK! First off like, apologize for being gone for a really long time, school has been keeping both BlackJewel and I busy, and she has a job too so that's been pretty crappy, but we're alive we swear! And, in order to keep from posting a bunch of those 'updates' telling you guys we're busy and all, I'm just gonna put the little disclaimer right here. There are no plans for this story to be discontinued at any point and probably won't be. If at any time we for some reason we have to stop this story, we'll let you guys know, alright? So unless we say so, this story will be continued, alright?**

 **Alright.**

 **NOW A LITTLE BIT OF SPOILERS HERE BUT GOTTA PUT THESE DISCLAIMERS CAUSE SOME STUFF GOES DOWN.**

 **Disclaimer- This chapter contains some nongraphic violence and brief use of slurs, if those make you uncomfortable please be advised.**

 **NOW TO THE CHAPTER**

 **Also a friend of ours has a story of his own called Shades and Tails on here, it's pretty good so if you're looking for something to read while waiting for this to finally update, you guys should check it out.))**

It had been a few months since the trial, Crescent had been officially welcomed into the family, birthdays had come and gone, well, for Rainbow that is! Everypony was doing just fine, yep, nothing at all to worry about-

"Ebony! Where in the blazes did you put my favorite wrench?! I need that one!"

"I don't know! I didn't take it! You probably did something with it, for all we know it's in your fat head!" -Alright then, nevermind. Can I for once get through an intro without someone interrupting me? Please? No? Alright then fine. Looks like these guys need a break… Circuit just snorted and rolled his eyes, resuming his tossing about of the room.

"I know I left it on the counter, one of you touched it!" His husband stormed out of the study, reading glasses still on his face. The stallion sighed and reached a hoof up and grabbed a stray metal object behind Circuit's ear. He shoved the wrench into the pegasi's hooves and trudged back into the study, kicking the door closed behind him. Circuit let out a little huff, slowly looking over the wrench before chucking it to the side.

"This isn't the wrench I was talking about! I specifically need my favorite one-!" Before he could go on a further rant Crescent slipped into the room, levitating Rainbow with his magic. The little foal was giggling a little bit, the specific wrench Circuit had been looking for in his mouth.

"I um...Is this one it? I caught Rainbow playing with it…" The gray stallion let out a little sigh, nodding as he reached over to take it.

"Yes, thank you, that's what I needed-" He was interrupted yet again, though this time it was by Rainbow's wailing as his newfound toy was taken from him, flailing his hooves about. The mare next to Circuit instantly buzzed over towards the baby, her disheveled mane sticking out at all ends.

"Shhhh shhhh baby it's okay, it's okay… Wanna play with Auntie's mane? You love that!" A soft but weary smile was on her features and her long ears were splayed back with exhaustion. The brown coated foal quieted for all of two seconds before he just started to wail again, Circuit letting out a frustrated grunt before shoving the wrench back into the foal's hooves.

"Ugh, just forget it, I can't work like this anyways. I just...I can't deal with this right now." He grunted, waving them off as he went over to sink down on the couch. Ebony sighed and flopped down in front of the fire, sticking a hoof directly into it and playing with the flames.

"Luna we need a break… or a holiday, a very long holiday…" She turned to glance at the study door down the hall and let out a heavy sigh. "He's been in there for days… why is that marketing degree so important to him?"

"Don't ask me. Everytime I try and ask him he just snaps and says to leave him be and let him work." He snorted, running a hoof through his mane. "He won't even let anyone help with his work."

"He hardly comes out, only to grab some food and go take a piss. He needs a break, to get out, have a drink, tartarus, _anything!_ " She threw her arms into the air and let out a small growl of frustration before rubbing her temples in anger.

"Well um...Why don't you two..?" Crescent quietly piped up from the chair he'd settled himself in, lightly bouncing Rainbow in his hooves. "I um..I mean I could watch Rainbow for a bit while you like..I don't know..See a movie? Get dinner or something?" Ebony nodded, her ears perking up.

"That could work, this could work! You'd both be able to relax, take a load off, enjoy some time out of the house. We could pull a double date! I-I could call Nimbus! Fix my hair, we could dress up, go dancing!" The hybrid had perked up considerably, and was now bouncing considerably, eyes that were once dull from lack of sleep now alight with possibility.

"Look that just….That sounds nice and all, but who's to say Adhesive would even agree to go? Plus, you haven't been alone with Rainbow before, are you sure you'd be okay? He can be a handful…"

"Oh relax, I'll be fine. And I'm sure you two can managed to convince him. And..Well if not, you can always just drag him out of the house."

"I can do that, no problem! Oh please Circuit! Can't we do a double date for once?" The stallion let out a dramatic sounding sigh, slumping back against the couch with a defeated sounding huff.

"Alright, but you're going to have to be the one to drag him out of that office of his." He slowly pushed himself to his hooves, dragging himself up from the couch. "I'm going to go get ready upstairs, I'd rather not be present to the hissy fit he's bound to throw." The mare let out a whoop of joy before bounding towards the study and zipping inside. There was some muffled shouting and a mild crash before Adhesive was dragged out of his little cave by his tail. Said appendage was promptly between the mare's teeth as she pulled him across the floor with seemingly no effort. Circuit just let out a little snort, pulling himself up before slipping upstairs to get himself cleaned up. His mane was a mess at the moment, or at least more of a mess than usual, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd taken a shower. Crescent smiled at them, carrying Rainbow to the kitchen to get him something to eat.

Ebony let her friend go before shoving him into his and his husband's bedroom before skipping off towards her own bedroom.

"Take a shower, we're going out!" The hybrid called out happily before picking up the mobile and dialing her boyfriend, while also disappearing into her own lair. Adhesive huffed in response, heaving himself up before trudging to their bathroom and grabbing a mane brush.

"Luna… When she gets it into her mind to do something…. Faust help us babe."

"Oh hush you, this is going to be fun. And maybe a little awkward, but still fun." The gray coated stallion snorted a little bit, lightly nudging his husband. "Faust knows we both need the break. Now c'mon, let's hurry up and hop in the shower before she decides to bathe us herself."

"Aw hell naw!" The mail stallion snorted before dragging his husband into the shower without a word. Circuit just laughed as he allowed himself to be dragged, already feeling slightly better, and they hadn't even left the house yet!

* * *

His good mood hadn't lasted that long though, a irritated sigh leaving his mouth as he adjusted his tie for the millionth time that night. He leaned against the white coated stallion next to him, shooting Ebony a little glare.

"I understand why we'd want to go to a nicer restaurant, but did you have to pick the busiest one in town? We've been waiting forever."

The mare next to him gave him a slight glare, in teasing only before walking up to the pony working the seating.

"Excuse me, we've been waiting for a half hour and haven't been seated yet." The tuxedo clad attendant didn't even look up, too 'busy' with his work. The golden mare huffed before whipping around and slamming her hoof down on the wooden podium he was standing on, bringing all conversation in the lobby to a halt. "I do believe sir that I insinuated a question, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting." Her fangs flashed briefly before being hidden again, the unicorn in front of her gulped quite loudly in the otherwise silent room before grabbing four menus.

"R-right this way madame…" The pegasus turned to her compatriots and rested her hoof on the inside of her boyfriend's elbow, smiling the whole time.

"See? That's all it takes now a days, used to be that ponies had a backbone like you two." Ebony smiled at her two stallion friends.

"We only have a backbone because we know you wouldn't actually murder us." Circuit snorted a little bit as he got up, continuing to lean against Adhesive as they made their way into the restaurant. It really had been too long since either of them had gotten out of the house, and even longer since him and Adhesive had gone out on a date of any kind, though that was mostly because they now had two children to take care of in the house.

"Well of course not! I wouldn't murder my favorite ship now would I?" The mare snickered, her mane was up in curls and a simple black dress hugged her frame while not revealing too much. Nimbus beside her smiled, his golden orbs on his marefriend, his mane was as messy as always, but he wore a very nice pressed silver blazer and tie. A waiter lead them towards the back corner of the restaurant, a more secluded and intimate area that was surrounded by flowers and overlooked a terrace garden.

"Your table madame et monsieurs." He bowed before leaving them to their devices. Ebony instantly sat down, slinging her purse off her shoulder and setting it down at the far end of the booth.

"Well this is nice!"

"Oh I suppose it'll do." Circuit grumbled just for the sake of grumbling and keeping up his grumpy image, looking around as he took his seat. "Aside from the other people here, this place doesn't seem too bad. At least the table is a little more private, if I had to eat out there with all those prissy rich ponies giving us scandalized looks, I think I'd punch somepony."

"Oh don't worry man, I'd do it for you." The batpony piped up, sitting down next to Ebony and placing his napkin in his lap. "I can't stand snobby ponies, and I'm a soldier! We're disciplined to combat anything." He chuckled as the mare beside him opened her menu, him doing the same.

"Are we wanting to share a bottle of wine? Or just do something different? I'm thinking of doing a Pinot Noir myself." The pegasus exclaimed with a smile, looking at the wine list on the back of her menu.

"Wine sounds nice, but not too much. I don't think Crescent would appreciate it if his family came home drunk." The 'pegasus' snorted a bit as he picked up his one menu, hoofing Adhesive's over to his before opening his own up. His green eyes scanned over it, his brow furrowing a bit as he tried to read the complicated names for the dishes.

"I'm thinking the hay ribeye with asparagus and a caesar salad, what do you think Circuit?" Adhesive asked, definitely more cheery than when they had left the house.

"Um…" He scanned over the menu a few more times before finally just pointing at a random one. "That one. I think. Maybe. I have no idea what I'm ordering please don't tell me it's like, liver or something."

"No no, that's just lobster with loaded mashed potatoes." Ebony snickered, closing her own menu. "I'm gonna do the lobster as well, but with asparagus and sauteed mushrooms, what're you doing hun?" Nimbus looked up from the menu suddenly, biting his lip.

"Uhhh… this one?" He mumbled, pointing at something random.

"Shrimp scampi? That sounds good, you're gonna have to let me have a bite of that." He smiled at her before setting down the menu quickly.

"Is there anything on here that doesn't involve meat? I am a vegetarian after all…" Circuit muttered as he continued to scan over the menu, huffing a little bit. "What language is this even written in?"

"Yes there are vegetarian options, your husband is getting a hay steak silly! As for the language, you're looking at the french side." The mare snickered softly before grabbing her purse. "I'll be right back, I've got to go powder my nose, that's girl talk for use the bathroom." Ebony sauntered off, humming softly to herself. As soon as she was out of sight Nimbus shot forward, looking at both of the stallions before him.

"Okay, I need to talk to you two about something super important and I need you to _keep_ _it from Ebony._ Just for a little while, it's going to be a surprise, but before I do anymore planning I need to talk to you two face to face. Mano y mano, you know what I mean…" The batpony was nervous, that was obvious, but he brought out a little felt box from his pocket and began fiddling with it.

"I suppose I can keep a secret, so long as it's not illegal.." The gray stallion grumbled a little bit, slightly bitter over the fact that he'd been staring at the wrong side the entire time. He raised an eyebrow at Nimbus, sighing as he set the menu to the side. "Go on, spill."

"Okay, well, Ebony and I have been dating for over a year now, and I really, really care about her. I love her, and you guys are the only ponies she has left for family so I thought that I'd ask your permission to-" He was cut off as said mare came into view, walking back to the table and Nimbus frantically shoved the small box into his pocket and tried to act casual. Which of course he failed, thankfully the golden mare either didn't notice or wasn't saying anything about it when she sat down.

"Sorry about that, ran into an old friend. Well, I say old friend, she's more of my coworker… Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm her boss." Ebony said, trying to remember before shrugging. "Eh, whatever, I didn't interrupt your guy bonding now did I?"

"Oh yes, we were just having a very riveting conversation about...Power...Tools and..Football. Or something...Help me out here." Circuit hissed the last part at Adhesive as he leaned over to nudge him, huffing a little bit. "I have no clue what guys talk about."

"Oh, uh, right. Well Circuit was talking about that, you know how he's not really familiar with guy stuff. Anyway… how do you think the kids are doing?" Adhesive exclaimed, trying to change the subject.

"I'm sure they're doing fine, Crescent is wonderful with his brother. And don't give me that look Circuit, they'll be fine! You have nothing to worry about, Crescent is a big boy!" The hybrid chuckled, a smile on her face. The 'pegasus' just snorted a little bit, letting out a sigh as he picked up his menu again.

"I'm fully aware of his age Ebony, but I'm still worried anyways. This is the first time we've left him alone with Rainbow, and he can be a real terror when he wants to be. Plus I just...I don't know something feels off…" He sighed a little bit, running a hoof down his face. "It's probably just stress...Let's just..Try and enjoy this. I need more wine…"

"It's gonna be okay, let's just get through dinner and then you'll be back home alright?"

 _ **Time Skip~!**_

* * *

The four stepped out of the carriage, laughing and joking with each other. They'd finally been able to unwind and relax, wine had taken the edge off and all of them had enjoyed the good food. But as they turned towards home, something in the driveway caught everypony off guard. A beat up old carriage, a very, familiar, beat up old carriage. Circuit could feel Adhesive tensing up next to him as they spotted in, some very colorful swears leaving his mouth.

"I knew it, I freaking knew we shouldn't have left him by himself...I swear if that bastard touched my babies…" Circuit was just barely able to keep himself from charging forward into the house, glancing towards Nimbus and Ebony for guidance. Those two were the ones with the most combat experience after all.

Both were already peeling off their formal attire, Ebony's dress lay forgotten in the grass and Nimbus's blazer wasn't far behind. The two raced across the lawn, beating their wings furiously and stopping just in front of the door. Said door was already open, appearing to have been kicked in by force. The hybrid opened her purse and pulled out a 9mm before dropping the bag on the ground. Nimbus stood beside her and simply cracked his neck and his hooves, beckoning the two other stallions over towards him. Circuit quickly darted after them, a pained noise leaving his throat as he froze in the doorway. The living room had been trashed, the table overturned, all the pictures smashed in their frames, even the couch cushions had been ripped. Most concerning though was the sight of blood on the floor, along with Rainbow's loud wails echoing through the house.

The four crept into the house, where even more horrors awaited them. There in the kitchen was Lit One, beer dripping off of his chin, Rainbow in one hoof and in the other, a bloody knife still dripping the thick liquid. On the ground behind him, Crescent Script lay motionless in a pool of his own blood. The gray stallion was unable to hold his cry of anguish, only being kept from darting forward and slamming his hooves in the earth stallion's face because of Adhesive's hooves holding him back. That and the fact that as soon as Lit One saw them he brandished the knife again, lightly pressing it against the cheek of the screaming infant.

"Come any closer and I'll gut your precious little foal here…Don't think I won't, I already did it to your other little freak." Adhesive's eyes were wide as saucers and he was visibly shaking. Somehow he found his voice in all the terror he was feeling.

"What...do you want?" The mail stallion asked, his voice hard as he could make it, trying to keep the fear out of his tone. Ebony had ducked behind her boyfriend, making herself inconspicuous and trying not to draw attention to herself. She began slowly creeping over to the right, veering off and away from where Lit One was focusing on her two best friends.

"What do I want? What do I want!?" The white coated stallion let out a bitter sounding laugh, swaying slightly where he stood. "What I want is my son to stop being a little fag, but I'm not going to get that, am I?" He snorted, wiping at his mouth with a hoof. "Is it so wrong for me to just wanna stop in and see my family? I mean, I just wanted to meet my grandfoals, the ones you neglected to tell me I have."

"...I-It's not like you left a number or a-anything…" The green maned stallion muttered softly, his breathing coming in short, ragged puffs. To the side, Ebony had come around up behind the stallion, almost in position to take action. Nimbus had taken the job of holding Circuit back, who was a complete wreck and was silently sobbing as his eyes roamed from Crescent on the floor to his infant son in mortal danger.

"Oh what? Like you couldn't take the time to try and track down your old man? Tch, here I thought you'd at least get some of my good genes. Looks like those awful dykes really did ruin you." He let out a little snort, the knife glinting slightly in his hoof as he reached up to scratch at his face. "Such a shame."

Ebony saw her chance, the knife was away from Rainbow enough that she could take the shot. The mare quickly pulled back the hammer and fired, aiming for the back of Lit One's right knee. The bullet hit true and the stallion crumpled, losing his grip on both the infant and the knife. Nimbus sprang forward, catching Rainbow before he could hit the ground. While in the same moment Ebony jumped the earth pony and pinned him down, pressing the gun to his temple and pulling the hammer back with a loud click.

"Don't move asshole." She snarled, eyes glinting red. Circuit was frozen for a few moments before he darted forward, double checking that Nimbus had Rainbow before making his way to Crescent's side. The young colt was unconscious, but still alive and breathing, his brow slightly furrowed from the pain coming from the nasty looking stab wound in his side. The green maned stallion on the ground let out a howl of pain, but stayed still like Ebony had demanded. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he wasn't dumb enough to try and press his luck and risk getting his brains blown out.

Nimbus quickly ran into the other room and dialed for an ambulance and the police. Adhesive quickly darted forward, pulling Crescent's head into his lap and stroking his pink mane.

"You're gonna be okay buddy, it's gonna be okay… We're gonna take care of you, the paramedics will be here any second, just focus on me okay? Don't shut your eyes, don't you dare. I don't care how tired you are okay? Just stay awake, just a little while longer please… Look at me please!"

"He's unconscious, but alive, it's gonna be okay Adhesive, just breathe alright?" The mare explained calmly, not taking her eyes or her gun for that matter off of Lit One. "Circuit, do you have anything to tie him up with? Rope or chains preferably?"

"I…" The stallion found it rather difficult to speak for a few moments, distracted by the way Crescent's head just went limp in Adhesive's lap, almost as if the colt was dea-

No, no he wasn't going to be thinking about that right now. Ebony said he was going to be fine and he had to trust her on that. He quickly shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate on the manner at hand (hoof?).

"I think I have some chains in the basement or something...I'll..I'll go check."

"Good, it's gonna be okay Circuit, I won't let him die okay? Just go get the chains and I can see what I can do to stabilize him." Lit One tried to struggle when the mare looked up but in response the mare dug the gun into his temple and painfully wrenched his arm. "You _don't_ wanna try that again punk, next time, I'll break your bucking arm!"

"Yeah alright just...Keep him there…" The gray coated stallion muttered as he slowly shuffled from the room, taking a deep breath before forcing himself to move faster to the basement. Just like he'd thought, he had some spare rusty looking chains down there. He'd intended to try and melt them down to use for a project of his, but this was more important. Besides, he could probably get them back from the cops later or something. At least, that's what he was going to think about for the moment, trying to keep his thoughts off of his children so the stress and fear wouldn't overwhelm him again.

"Here, they're kind of short but that's all I got." Circuit spoke as he made his way back to the kitchen, hoofing the chains over to Ebony before sliding over to Nimbus so he could take the still crying foal from him. The mare quickly tied the stallion up very tightly, pulling the ends up and connecting them to a large hook on the ceiling that used to hold a ceiling fan.

She beckoned Nimbus over and passed him the gun, the stallion quickly taking stance in front of the stallion and guarding him. The hybrid then ran over to her nephew and bent down, carefully laying a hoof on his forehead before checking the wound.

"We need to apply pressure, Adhesive, go get a towel or something, we need to stop the bleeding, now!" The mail stallion gently laid his son down before running off as Ebony began applying pressure to the oozing wound. Circuit just quietly sat back and watched, leaving them to bustle about while he attempted to quiet the crying foal. It wasn't an easy task as Rainbow seemed quite determined to never be happy again, but after some soft cooing and shushing and gentle back rubs from the stallion holding him he began to quiet.

Soon the paramedics and the police arrived, they took Lit One into custody and whisked Crescent off to the hospital on a gurney taking the rest of the family with them. After all that had happened that night there was no way Circuit and Adhesive were going to let their children out of their sight. Years later, they'd look back and realize that this was the start of a whole new chapter in their lives. Whether it was going to be a good thing or a bad thing remained to be seen yet, but it'd certainly be interesting.


	10. Chapter 8- Boom! :3

**Chapter 8**

 **Boom! :3**

 **((Bit of a shorter update here but it has been quite a while and BlackJewel and I are really eager for you guys to read this chapter! It was really fun writing it xD**

 **Now ah, bit of spoilers after this but I do wanna put a warning, so if you're sensitive to some stuff keep reading the note after this, otherwise just skip on ahead to the story.**

 **WARNING- This chapter contains some violence and racism, along with explosions.))**

A few months after the incident, Crescent was back home, with little incident. Originally he'd been at Ponyville General, but that quickly turned into a problem. The family was entirely too protective, then again, their kid had just been stabbed. Ebony had begun wearing her nine millimeter on her hip, right out in the open for all to see. Of course, that wasn't all, Circuit had begun fiddling with his mechanical arm and now had a hidden blade attachment. Adhesive had taken to wearing steel horseshoes in a more 'brass knuckles' kinda thing, and Circuit's grandmother had even showed up. No surprise there, but the thing was she was now stationed at the door to the room with her shotgun ready to go.

Many a doctor and nurse alike had been scared out of their wits by the very angry and very armed family. When Rainbow had been brought in, the foal had refused to leave his brother's side, clinging to him in the bed and wailing if somepony attempted to remove him. Soon after Ebony had deemed him able to be moved they'd gotten Crescent straight to the clinic, making sure that he was comfortable and completely safe. There were always two guards stationed in front of his door and Ebony had upped the security at the manor. Circuit, well…. He'd upgraded some stuff too. Of course, his stuff wasn't finished yet as the turrets took a bit longer to build...Okay well, maybe he was taking some things a bit too far, but that was his house and his foal that got attacked so he was going to do what he pleased and nothing was going to stop him aside from Faust herself. He'd thrown in some other things too like upgraded the door and added some cameras, those not taking very long to add in. He wasn't fully satisfied with the quality, but they'd do for now until he got the turrets up and running.

As of now, Crescent had fully recovered and now the manor was bustling with excitement. Ebony was going to be holding the first ever public Changeling seminar protesting changeling rights to the world. Changelings were going to be able to come out of hiding for once, not too many of them, but quite a few. It was a revelation that had everyone, quite literally, buzzing. And those who weren't going to go were going to see their kin on tv for the first time. Everything was new, everything was exciting and at the forefront of the golden mare herself.

"Okay okay, but what about the senator from Westforth? No no no, the tall stallion not the shorter mare. Yes yes, the one with the brown coat?" Said mare was currently on the phone with somepony or other, pacing back and forth in her room, friends on their way to help her get ready and a complete bundle of nerves. "No no no, everything's fine- What? Chichina, yes yes she's right-" The mare quickly turned away from the phone and yelled down the hall for her sister. "Yes she's coming, she's been prepped on the press crash course you sent. She'll be fine yes, yes I'm sure!" Circuit let out a little snort as he slowly poked his head out of the room where he settled in with Crescent, the family having been staying there until Circuit had the security at the house up and running to the standards he wanted. He was really tempted to reach over and snap the phone shut, but figured he'd rather not have the mare strangle him.

"You need to calm down. You're going to wear a ditch in the ground from all your pacing if you keep that up." The mare she was addressing looked up in surprise, as if forgotten that he'd been there.

"Oh Circuit, right, you're absolutely right… Everything's going to be fine… It's not like my entire species is going to come out after all this time or anything." She let out a nervous laugh. "What could possibly go wrong? We could be attacked, shot, killed, or worse!" Now the hybrid was visibly shaking, she'd snapped the phone shut after saying she'd call him back later. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were glued to the floor in a look of near terror. The stallion hesitated a moment before letting out a dramatic sigh, stretching out one of his mechanical wings to wrap around her and drag her over to his side. He would've just used a hoof, but he was still slightly concerned that in her freak out she'd break his arm or something, and he'd much rather risk the fake wing than his arm.

"Just relax, everything will be fine. You know if something happens your changeling buddies will just beat the crap out of whatever idiots decided to pull something before they can even blink." Ebony looked up at him before turning into the embrace of her friend and sniffling softly for a moment.

"...I'm supposed to be their leader, I'm supposed to be strong and a beacon of elegance and tranquility along with a commanding authority. But how am I supposed to be all that when inside I'm actually terrified?" The golden mare had never shown weakness if she could help it, never before having a full on breakdown except for the first time they visited the manor.

"Chichina look up to me, she needs me… She's always wanted to come outside with me but she can't. And now everything I've been working towards is coming to fruition but I'm scared, what if it isn't everything she wanted? What if ponies hate her and my people? I don't want them to be further prosecuted." Circuit reached and lightly took her hoof, despite his still slight worry of having it broken, giving it a little squeeze.

"Just relax, it's going to be fine. Everything will go great and everyone will love you guys. And even if they don't, you've managed this long with all the persecution that you've all faced, you'll make it. We're not going to let anything happen to you or your people, okay? And you know they're not going to look down on you for being concerned, if anything they'll probably be touched that their great and powerful leader is getting so worked up over their safety." He teased lightly as he nudged her, trying to lighten the mood slightly before his expression sobered again. "They're not going to abandon you now over a little freak out, none of us are. Not after everything you've done for all of us." The mare visibly relaxed.

"You're right, as usual. You'll both be there the entire time though right?" She shifted from hoof to hoof, wings fluttering absentmindedly in nervousness.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world. Willow even said she'd make it down if she can, the whole family will be there to support you." Circuit snorted softly, rolling his eyes a bit. "This is a huge moment for you, you honestly think we wouldn't show up?"

"Okay, okay, let's get going though alright? I'd like to get this whole thing out of my system before I grab all of you and bolt."

 _ **Le Timeskip~!**_

* * *

Outside the town hall of Ponyville, a large crowd had assembled. A raised podium had been set up near the entrance and a few royal guards milled around the crowd and guarded the dias. Mostly lunar guards of course, this is Ebony we're talking about. Nimbus was talking with one of them next to the podium and Ebony was flipping through her flashcards and helping Chichina organize hers. Buggy stood behind the podium, ready to back up his mistress and stood before a small group of changelings.

Many of the ponies in the crowd seemed hesitant, eyes flittering around in worry or distrust but there were a few that had smiles on their face. Those made Ebony at least a little calmer.

"Okay, I'll go first, then Buggy and finally you Chichina. Are you ready?" The purple maned changeling nodded with a large smile.

"I'm ready, you're gonna do great!"

"Woo! Go Ebony!" A loud voice cheered from the front of the crowd, of course emitting from a familiar green haired stallion who was waving a banner about. Circuit sat to the side of him with Rainbow in his arms, a slightly embarrassed, but still fond, look on his face as he waved to the little group on the stage. Beside him were Crescent and Willow, who seemed far calmer about the whole thing. Though Willow was only calm because she was really far too old to be jumping about like a lunatic like Adhesive was currently doing.

The mare waved back, a large grin on her face before approaching the podium. Ebony tapped the mic and everyone grew silent, looking up at her.

"Ahem, good morning ladies and gentlecolts." She swallowed before finding her voice again. "Many of you have seen me around, your parents have seen me around, your grandparents have seen me around, for generations. My name is Ebony Teresa Runwick, I am a changeling hybrid." Several gasps came from the crowd as this news was brought to light. "I have been around for a very long time, I've lived among you all in peace. I've fought for my country on multiple occasions, like you, I am a regular citizen. I come before you all today to show you my own people. We are not to be feared, we are a group of rebel changelings who wish for nothing but peace and to live with all of you in peace."

Ponies began to settle down, some with confused looks on their faces, others intrigued. Soft murmurs still went through the crowd as the mare's calm and impassioned voice rang through the town square.

"My people have lived in the shadows for a millennia, we have kept away from ponies as much as possible. We do not want to hurt anypony. Changelings are a race with rich history and a deep culture that only have a different food source than you. We enjoy the same activities, the same music, we have literature, dance, foods and traditions just like you. The changelings behind me have stepped out of the shadows to reach out a hoof to you in peace and friendship. We wish to be allies in this world and to cease all this prejudice. Everyone of us wishes to be able to co-exist with you in harmony. There is nothing that I want more than to see both of my people's co-existing together, with no hatred or grief." A stunned silence followed her words, the only sound being the slight rustling of leaves in the background as the ground simply stood and stared. Till slowly one pony began to clap. Followed by another. And another. Till the whole crowd was up and cheering in support for the mare. That is till a voice raised up above the cheers, amplified by the megaphone stallion held.

"Liar!" The ragged stallion screamed as he shoved his way, the crowd falling back with screams of terror as they saw the device strapped to his chest. He tossed away the megaphone as he was close enough, sneering at the mare as he pulled the detonator from his pocket. "You're a filthy liar Ebony Runwick, and you'll rot in hell with the rest of your changeling freaks!" He held his hoof over the detonator, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

"Lit One sends his regards."

And then everything exploded.


	11. Chapter 9- The Aftermath

Chapter 9

The Aftermath

 **((Heyyyy guys...It's ah..It's been a while...** Yeah **we don't really have an excuse. At least I don't, Blue did spend a couple months in France so I guess she has one xD Sorry for not posting in so long, we promise we haven't abandoned this story! This chapter is a little shorter but it's something, and we should have the next one out soon!))**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The noise of the monitors echoed through the eerily silent hospital room of the clinic. The explosion had been small, but loud and concentrated at the podium and it's occupants, Ebony had been hit directly as she pushed others out of the way. Now, at the Runwick Manor clinic she lay in a hospital bed, covered in bandages, across her head, left hoof, and completely covering her chest and barrel. It had been three days, but the mare hadn't opened her eyes. Nimbus sat next to her, holding her unbandaged hoof without a word. He had bags under his eyes, he hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, only drinking some water when it was brought to him. The stallion was a wreck, and the others weren't much better off.

Circuit slowly made his way into the room, shooting a weak smile at the bat pony as he took one of the empty seats, a cup of coffee awkwardly balanced in his front hoof. He looked almost as tired at the other did, though the bags under his eyes were slightly less pronounced.

"Any change yet?" The stallion shook his head in response.

"No, still the same…" His voice was rough from disuse and his eyes were bleary. "How're the kids?"

"Rainbow's been fine, he was a little fussier then usually for a while but he's settled back down again. Crescent's still been having nightmares...With all the change he's been going through lately, this probably hasn't helped." He sighed as he ran a gray hoof over his face, holding out the cup to Nimbus. "Here, you look like you could use this more." The batpony took it and offered a small smile before kicking it back.

"That's good to hear, I hope Crescent gets better, if it keeps being a problem I've got a buddy in the guard who's head of a support group for people with PTSD. That should help him to get over it at least." He sighed, setting the coffee down on the small table next to the bed. "Faust damnit, why'd you have to push me out of the way? I would've been fine, but you got hurt… and now…" Nimbus let out a soft sob and buried his head in the blankets around his girlfriend. The 'pegasus' let out a little sigh, getting to his hooves so he could awkwardly pat the other on the back.

"She'll be okay..Trust me, she's been through much worse, a little explosion won't take her out..Especially when she learns who did it.." He sighed as he sat again, crossing his hooves. "You think you'd be up to hear what the police told me or do you need some more time?" Nimbus turned, looking at Circuit.

"No, I-I'd like to hear it… What'd they tell you?"

"Well…" The stallion made himself as comfortable as he could in the chair, eventually just giving up on finding a good spot. "They managed to identify the stallion with the bomb as part of a local 'purist' group. Just a bunch of racist fucks who think ponies are the 'supreme race' and want to get rid of all others. Ah..Pardon my language.." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, they know that the group had contact with someone in the prison Lit One is currently in, but they can't fully prove it had anything to do with the attack..The leader is claiming they're just friends with Lit so..Police can't charge anybody. Not yet anyways."

"Son of a bitch, we can't even charge them? Please tell me that they're doing something with Lit though. He tried to murder the mare I love Faust damnit!" The batpony exclaimed in exasperation, running a hoof through his already disheveled mane.

"They can't.." The gray stallion muttered bitterly, gripping the arm of his seat. "As awful as it is, it's not a crime to associate yourself with radical racist groups, especially since this is the first time anyone in the group has done something. They're probably just going to claim the stallion strayed from the club and they had nothing to do with it.."

The stallion jumped up an gave a harsh kick to the wall nearest to him. "Faust damnit! What're we gonna do? What're we gonna do… I-I…" Nimbus ran his hooves through his hair in exasperation, trying to get his bearings. As he moved around, a small box fell from his pocket and onto the ground at Circuit's feet. The batpony immediately stopped and went silent, staring at the box he'd just dropped.

"What we're going to do is wait and let the police do their j- What the hell is that…" His tired green eyes zeroed in on the box, slowly looking between the other stallion and it. His gaze slowly softened a bit as understanding dawned on him. "Oh Nimbus.."

The taller stallion crept forward slowly and picked up the box, opening it to show the 'pegasus'. "I was trying to tell you, at dinner that night… I wanted to ask you an Adhesive for permission to marry her, since you're her only real family anymore… Next week I was going to do it, we'd had this date planned and I'd gone all out. I found this one spot in the forbidden forest, I set up lights in this big beautiful oak in the middle of the clearing there… placed these woven rugs around the base, pillows, the whole thing… Now look at us, she's in a coma and I-I don't know i-if she'll ever wake up…" Circuit let out a little sigh, reaching out his hooves to pull the bat pony into a slightly awkward hug.

"She'll wake up..And when she does, you better ask her to marry you cause you certainly have my permission. I mean, you're still going to have to ask Adhesive, but I'm almost positive he'll say yes." He tried to smile at him as he pulled back so he could look at him. "We're going to get the guys who did this, she's going to wake up, and you two are going to have a happy and big wedding to help us forget about all this bad stuff."

"Yeah, o-okay… I just… I love her you know? A lot, more than anypony. I'm dyslexic you know, she figured it out, and she didn't judge me or anything. She just, started reading to me instead of suggesting books for me to read." He sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Sorry, I'm rambling…"'Circuit chuckled a bit, gently patting him on the shoulder before taking his seat again.

"You're fine, Adhesive did the same thing when we got home after the attack..Thought he'd never shut up.." The stallion sighed a little bit, leaning back in his chair. "You should try and get some rest, I can watch over Ebony for you. And before you say anything, yes, I can notify you the moment she wakes up. Now shoo shoo, it's going you no good sitting here worrying."

"Are you sure? I-I can stay…" The stallion reasoned as he was being pushed out the door and into the hall. "Um.. okay then, I guess you're sure." He turned towards the lobby, past the changeling guards in their silver and bronze polished armor and bumped straight into Adhesive. Circuit managed to keep a straight face until Nimbus was gone, his expression crumpling as he looked at Ebony.

"You better wake up.."

Adhesive looked just as startled as Nimbus, nearly punching the dark coated stallion before he realized who it was.

"Oh ah..Hey Nimbus..What're you doing out here? I thought you'd be in the room with Ebony?"

"I was, Circuit kicked me out.. Said I should get some rest." He sighed and hung his head, ears splayed back.

"He's probably got a point.." The green maned pony chuckled weakly. "No offense, but you look like crap. Have you been eating? Or sleeping? Or doing anything for that matter?"

"No, I-I.. To be honest I haven't left that room other than to piss." He scratched the back of his head before spotting the plush lobby couch, Ebony sure didn't skimp on her clinic that thing was nice. "I am kinda tired…"

"Go, get some rest. I'll make sure Circuit doesn't burn down the hospital or something." Adhesive chuckled as he gently patted him on the shoulder before trotting past. "Try and get something to eat too, and maybe a shower, you smell." Nimbus chuckled at that and playfully hit Adhesive's shoulder.

"Buck off, thank you by the way, for everything. I know you've been having some rough issues with all this Faust awful crap that's been going on lately. But it really means a lot that you're all here, with her you know? You're like her brothers, and she hasn't had a brother for a long time now. I've talked to Circuit but I wanted to talk to you too, you two are her family now, and I wanted to ask your blessing to ask Ebony to marry me."

"It's no deal man, you're our buddy of course we're going to be there for you." Adhesive smiled at him, unable to contain his chuckles. They slowly died of thought as he stared at him, his eyes going wide. "I..W-wait seriously? That's awesome! Yeah of course you can have my blessing!" The batpony visible relaxed, sighing in relief.

"Thanks man, this means a lot to me you know? And it's gonna mean a lot to her too, after all this, I've realized something. I can't live without her, it's just, crazy you know? Sorry, I'm babbling, it's the sleep deprivation I bet. Sorry, I'm gonna go lay down now, you'll let me know if and when she wakes up right?" Adhesive chuckled a bit, gently patting his head.

"Yeah you should go rest up...I'll ah..See you later. And yeah, Circuit or I will let you know if anything in her condition changes." He smiled, nodding to him before going to go join Circuit in Ebony's room. Circuit looked up at him as he entered, a weak smiling spreading across his face as the stallion wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey.."

"Hey honey, how's she doing? And how are you doing for that matter?" The stallion asked his husband, a soft smile on his face as he looked into the shorter stallion's 'pegasus' sighed as he leaned back against him, gently grasping one of his hooves and giving it a little squeeze.

"No change for her..I'm okay..Did Nimbus tell you that he wants to propose to Ebony yet?" The mail stallion nodded in response.

"Yeah he told me, also asked for my blessing, I said yes of course." Adhesive suddenly smiled, "You know what this means right?"

"That those two are going to get married?" Circuit pulled back a bit to raise an eyebrow at him, happy for the stallion coming to provide a distraction so he wouldn't worry himself to death. "They'll..I don't know, maybe have children one day? What? What does this mean?"

"It means, my dear husband, a wedding! There's going to be a wedding! And remember? Ebony caught the bouquet at _our_ wedding!" He jumped in the air for a moment in glee. "Faust yes! And she said she didn't believe in that kind of nonsense, ha!" The gray stallion paused for a moment before he began to laugh, chuckles bubbling from his mouth.

"Heh...Guess you're right..You're gonna have to tell her that when she wakes up, she's going to flip." His chuckles slowly died off as he leaned back against him, looking down at the yellow mare. "She will wake up..Right..?"

Adhesive began to say something when a rustling came from the hospital bed. Ebony jerked before sitting up and looking around bleary eyed.

"...Did I miss something?" Circuit stared at her with wide eyes, letting out a slightly strained chuckle.

"Well..That answers that..You should go get Nimbus dear, he'll be happy to see she's finally up.." The mail stallion bolted from the room with a large grin before there was some muffled yelling and a loud thump. Then the green maned stallion returned, followed closely by Nimbus who stood there in shock at seeing his girlfriend awake.

"Hey…" The guard pony finally managed, Ebony chuckled and held out her arms. Nimbus immediately went to her and gently brought her into a hug. "Faust I was so worried… Don't you ever do that again! Oh who am I kidding? You're gonna do it again aren't you?" The golden mare let out a little laugh.

"If one of you are in danger then yes." Circuit smiled at the sigh, sniffling a little bit as his eyes totally didn't start watering at the sight. Adhesive grinned as he wrapped his arms back around him, giving him a little squeeze.

"Do you two need some privacy or something? Cause I don't think I want to watch you make out."

"Uh yeah, can you two, give us a minute? I'm gonna do the thing…" Nimbus gave the two a knowing look and widened his eyes.

"Oh, yeah yeah, right of course. Try to make sure she doesn't break anything, the stuff here is expensive." Adhesive chuckled as he took Circuit's hoof, leading the stallion out of the room to give the two some much needed privacy. Ebony smiled at that before turning towards Nimbus.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No no, not at all. I just.. Have something I want to say." Behind his back the batpony pulled out the small velvet box he'd carried in his pocket for over a month now. "Ebony Teresa Runwick, you're the light of my life, you're a wonderful mare, I've seen you do the most incredible things easily. You're brave, kind, courageous and loyal to a fault. You've been a leader, a friend, and family to those you care about. I've fallen in love with you, and I've realized, I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll have me."

He pulled out the box, opening it for the mare to see. There, on a small cushion, was a changeling ceremonial engagement earring. Made of silver with tiny rubies encrusted into the sides and edges.

"Will you marry me?" Nimbus finally managed, nerves overcoming him. The thousand year old being sat there for a moment, staring at the contents of the box, her mouth agape and her green eyes wide. She then looked up to Nimbus, then at the box, then the stallion she loved. Suddenly, Ebony launched herself from the hospital bed and wrapped her hooves around the stallion's neck, tears in her eyes.

"Yes yes yes! A million times yes!" The golden mare pulled back to give her new fiancée a loving kiss before letting out an elated laugh. Nimbus took the earring out of the box and with a little difficulty, snapped it into place on his future wife's left ear. Circuit slowly poked his head into the room, lifting up his phone so he could snap a picture of the two.

"Is it safe to come back in now or are you two going to do..Things.."

"Yes, you can come in, you all can come in. We've got news, very good news!" The hybrid exclaimed happily, she was practically beaming. It was obvious that she wasn't just happy, the mare was overjoyed. "Nimbus proposed, we're getting married!"

"Wow I'm so surprised." Circuit drawled as he slipped in, not even trying to pretend to be shocked. Adhesive let out a little snort, lightly smacking his arm.

"We're very happy for you both but ah..Nimbus might have told us his plans to propose to your already."

"Ni chai tan sho jio toriko no osoji!" The mare exclaimed, turning to her soon to be husband. "You asked for their blessing?" The batpony nodded and shrugged.

"They're your family, of course I did."

"Aww! That's… that's so sweet!" Ebony then turned towards her friends and smiled, grabbing a small device from the wall and pressing a button. "Attention, Joui kiklo shi horista nanji Nimbus tobiko oris nehji!" Suddenly the manor erupted in cries of joy and applause from all over, the entire place began to shake as nurses and doctors rushed in offering congratulations and well wishes.

"I'm going to pretend I understood all of it." The 'pegasus' snorted, Adhesive nodding in agreement. "Well, shall we go get the kids? They'll want to know, even if Rainbow won't understand a word of what's going on."

"Yeah that's a good idea, let's leave them to it. I have no idea how changeling culture works, probably won't ever really understand it."


	12. Chapter 10- The Big Day!

Chapter 10

The Big Day!

 **((AT LONG LAST WE HAVE RETUUUURNED! So sorry for the delay lovlies, life has been crazy for BlackJewel and I what with school starting up again and both of us needing to do crap with college and all that boring adult stuff. But fear not! We have not given up on this story, and we will see it through! So enjoy the chapter, it's a long one!))**

Ah weddings, one of the most beautiful events in history, ponies coming together, joining in love and harmony- "Where's my dress?! Where the freak is my dress?! I'm getting married and my dress has disappeared!" A cry came from the top window of the manor's east wing. You know, one of these days I'm going to finish an intro without being interrupted, I swear to Faust I'm going to do it! Ugh, alright, where was I? Adhesive frantically made his way into the manor, Rainbow wailing away in his arms while he attempted to balance him and Ebony's dress. He quickly made his way to the dressing room, shoving the child into Circuit's arms before hoofing over the dress.

"Sorry sorry, running a little late. Rainbow didn't want to get into his tux, he's been crying the whole way here. It's okay now though, cause I got your dress and it looks great now put it on." The mare nodded absentmindedly, pulling on the beautiful bridal gown while also using her magic to pull up her hair into an elaborate twist of curls. It was a long white gown, medieval in design with long billowing sleeves trimmed in sky blue and silver with a matching bodice and blue ribbons sewn into the hems. The material was softer than silk and shimmered slightly with the change of light. On a chair nearby the elaborately woven veil with a looping silver crown of golden gems sat ready and waiting.

"Could somepony help me with this last ribbon? I can't see what I'm doing so it's hard to get into place with magic."

"I got it." The green maned stallion said as he moved to help her, Circuit busy with trying to calm down Rainbow. The foal was still crying, very upset at being put in tux despite his dad..Mom..Thing's..Best attempts at calming him down.

"Where's Crescent? Usually he can get Rainbow to calm down pretty fast.."

"I'm right here dad, I've got him." The teenage colt hurried past the other adults and picked up his little brother. "Hey buddy, I got you alright? Crescent's here, how about we go downstairs and find you something to munch on huh?" Crescent Script took his brother out of the room and headed off towards the kitchen to give his parents and aunt some time to talk.

"Thank you guys, ugh I'm so nervous! Have my bridesmaids arrived yet? I should go check." She moved towards the door, skirts billowing behind her.

"No no no!" Circuit quickly herded her back to her seat. "You stay right here and let everyone take care of your mane and makeup, I'll go see if I can find the bridesmaids. Adhesive, make sure she stays calm."

"Yes sir!"

"But, but… oh Faust." The mare hung her head and let out a long sigh. "I'm a wreck, always the bride, but never a wife. Who am I kidding? I don't deserve him, I-I should just call it off, save him the trouble…."

"Oh no you don't! I have been waiting for years, YEARS WOMAN, for you to finally get off your butt and get married. This wedding is happening." Circuit shrieked from the hallway before going to do what he actually said he would. Adhesive just chuckled, lightly patting her head.

"You heard the stallion, now c'mon, let's get your mane all done up."

About an hour later they all stood at the main doors of the manor, waiting for the music to start so they could go outside and walk down the aisle. Ebony, was shaking like a leaf, she was giddy, but also scared. Long ago she'd imagined this moment, being walked down the aisle by her father, her brother as one of the grooms ponies, and her mother at the front with tears in her eyes.

"C-Circuit… w-will you.. Walk me down the aisle?" She asked softly, staring intently at the heavy mahogany doors. The stallion looked a little shocked at the question, but nodded nonetheless.

"Of course I will..Just relax." He smiled as he gently linked their arms together, giving her a comforting squeeze. "You ready for this?"

"I've been alive for over a thousand years, I'm more than ready." With that, the music began to play, and the doors were pulled open by guards that flanked it. Outside the gardens had been transformed into a beautiful aisle. Roses flanked the walkway down to a raised dais with a wooden arch covered in lilies and orchids. Rows and rows of seats lined both sides of the altar, half completely overcrowded with changelings in various attire. Some in tribal and traditional looking clothing, other in more recent fashion, the other half of the seats were lined with ponies of all sorts.

Nimbus's family was right at the front obviously, Adhesive's mothers, Circuit's grandmother, all of their friends and family, everypony had come to the biggest party in Ponyville history. Ebony thought that for a second she saw a bouncy and very curly pink mane in the seats for just a split second, but it could've been her imagination. Then her eyes fell on Nimbus, he was standing there at the stone altar engraved with Faust. He wore a modest tuxedo overvest with a longsleeve white dress shirt rolled up to the elbows, a black bowtie and a huge smile on his face. Their eyes met, and as corny as it sounds, he stopped and stared, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Everypony turned and looked at her, smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Circuit allowed everyone a few moments to look at the bride before he gave her a little gentle nudge to suggest they start making their way up the aisle. He gave a quick glance around to make sure everything was in place, smiling when he saw that Crescent was standing off to the side with Rainbow in his hooves, having somehow managed to get the foal to calm down. The brown colt was happily chewing on the corner of the pillow Crescent was holding, the pair of earrings for Ebony and the bracelet for Nimbus shining brightly on it.

Circuit smiled as he released Ebony once they got to where Nimbus was, giving her hoof a comforting squeeze before going to go stand in his spot. The mare beamed at her friend before she took the hoof of her soon to be husband. The crowd sat down as the priestess rose to begin the ceremony. She was an old changeling, withered with age but wise, the priestess turned to Nimbus and then Ebony, giving them a nod.

"Welcome, welcome, we gather here today to bond these two in holy matrimony under Faust's great name. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they declare their private devotion to each other." The mare smiled, making sure she had both the groom and bride's attention before she continued.

"Do you pledge to share your lives openly with each other, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs, for all the days of your lives?"

The two turned to each other and they spoke together. "I do." From the crowd Buggy could be heard softly sobbing and blowing his nose while Chichina tried to comfort him.

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?"

A soft 'I do' came from the mare and was followed by a slightly gruffer 'I do' from the stallion. By now Circuit and Adhesive had both joined Buggy in tears, though their sniffles were a little quieter.

"May these earrings and this bracelet be a symbol of your union. As often as you look upon them, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the commitment you have made to each other.

"Nimbus, please repeat after me. I, Nimbus, promise to support and love you, Ebony and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With these earrings, thee I wed." As she spoke Crescent stepped forward, handing the earrings to Nimbus.

Nimbus cleared his throat and repeated the phrase. "I, Nimbus, promise to support and love you, Ebony and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With these earrings, thee I wed." With that he took up the earrings and gently fastened them in place. "Ebony Teresa Runwick, from the moment I met you, my heart was pierced by Eros. I want to say that in that moment, that was when I first fell in love with you but it isn't. The day I fell in love with you was the first time you showed me all of these good ponies. Your people, your passion and your love. I saw what a wonderful mare you've become and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life figuring out the mystery that is you." The priestess smiled at them, turning to Ebony and gestured for her to repeat the same words she'd had Nimbus say, though with the names switched obviously. The mare wiped a soft tear from her eye before repeating the sacred words.

"I, Ebony Runwick, promise to support and love you, Nimbus and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor and passion." The hybrid swallowed before continuing with her own vows. "Nimbus, I thought I was going to spend an eternity alone, and for a long time, I did. I was on my own for so long that I almost forgot how to love and to be loved. Thank you, for bringing me out of the darkness and showing me that the light isn't such a bad place to be. For the rest of my life, however long that will be, I promise to use every moment to aspire to be not only the mare you fell in love with, but more importantly, the mare you deserve."

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gift you have- the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The batpony pulled his bride forwards and dipped her into a loving kiss, his bride letting out a soft laugh before wrapping her hooves around his neck. It was chaste and sweet, but did the job and soon enough, everypony was jumping up out of their seats, hooting and hollering in congratulations. Ebony smiled and Nimbus let out a laugh before the two ran off down the aisle and towards the ballroom which would hold the traditional changeling wedding feast. Circuit grinned as he watched them go, sniffling a little as he wiped as his eyes. Him and his family waited for the crowd to disperse a bit before following after, Crescent still cradling Rainbow in his hooves.

Inside the immense manor the ballroom stood, a vaulted ceiling with beautiful paintings of figures dancing, parties and tales of old. Elaborate wallpaper lined the walls and the flooring was polished wood waxed till it gleamed. A raised platform at one end of the room held a stage and an assortment of tables, next to it another, smaller platform held a large orchestra which played beautiful melodies in time with the mood of the event. Ebony and Nimbus went to the stage and took their seats at the head table, there was room for six more, well, five and a baby highchair of course. Adhesive happily pulled Circuit over so they could take their seats while Crescent slipped away to quickly go change Rainbow before joining them. Adhesive happily snuggled up to the gray stallion's side, a wide smile on his face.

"This place looks amazing...Ah, it's bringing back memories of our wedding, I'm gonna start crying again." Chichina and Buggy joined soon after, and Ebony let out a laugh at her friend's comment.

"Oh yeah, I distinctly remember falling into a pool and being pulled out by this handsome devil over here." She gestured to her new husband. "How does it feel to be a Runwick-Darkclaw?" Circuit laughed at the memory, giving Ebony a little nudge.

"You can't be too upset that now though. After all, if you hadn't have fallen in the pool, you never would've met Nimbus, and we wouldn't be here now. Plus it'll be a great story to tell the kids." He shot them both a pointed look. "And grandkids too one day, but of course kids have to come first."

Ebony, who'd been taking a sip from her goblet at the time, did a very dignified spit take as Nimbus went beat red from the tip of his ears to his hooves.

"Um… I-I mean.. If Ebony wants children…" His new wife gave him a pointed look.

"Of course I want children! I just didn't expect that comment from Circuit here, for the love of Faust man! Gimme a year or two to settle in, Faust damn it!" The mare teased, clearly happy at the idea.

"Come on, can you blame me? I want Rainbow and Crescent to have some decent cousins, and Faust knows they won't be getting that from any of my siblings." He let out a very elegant snort as he took a sip of his wine, setting it to the side so he could take Rainbow from Crescent when he appears next to them again. "Gotta have more foals around for these two to hang around with."

"Okay that makes sense, but that won't be for a bit alright? Now then, how about we throw the bouquet hmm?" The mare stood up and clinked her glass with a spoon, making the room go quiet. "Hey, who wants the bouquet?" Cheers erupted from the crowd as many a maiden and stallion grouped up over to the side. Ebony turned and then threw the large rose arrangement behind her. The bouquet flew through the air, landing smack in the middle of one dark coated stallion's hooves. Crescent stared at them with wide eyes, a warm blush spreading across his face. The blush only got worse as he heard the cheering around him, Adhesive clapping him on the shoulder. Circuit let out a little snort, shooting his son a pointed look.

"Just because you caught that doesn't mean you need to be thinking of marriage or anything of the like anytime soon. You're still far too young." He huffed as he pulled the colt close, ruffling his mane. "I don't want to see any stallions, or mares, or anyone in between flirting with you for a long time."

"Welp, as per tradition in this family, you're going to be married next. And it doesn't matter if you don't believe it, I sure as hell didn't, and look at me now!" Ebony chuckled. The mare then stood up and cleared her throat, "Hey everyone! Is this a party or what?! LET'S DANCE!"

Whoops of agreement went up as rave music began playing around the ballroom as ponies and changelings jumped up and began to dance wildly. Some did pretty well, others… not so much. A few looked like they were just flailing wildly and trying to pass it off as dance moves. Circuit grinned, passing Rainbow back to Crescent, pulling Adhesive onto the dance floor so they could join the others in flailing about in what looked kind of like dancing. Crescent just shrugged, setting the bouquet of flowers off to the side before going to go dance around with Rainbow in his hooves.

Everypony was dancing, laughing and generally having a great time when a commotion near the front door stopped the celebration.

"What in the name of..?" The bride questioned, before a group of guards entered the ballroom, dragging a very familiar brown dressed faustian purist into the room. Ebony's eye narrowed and her muzzle fixed into a snarl.

"Golden Cross."

"We found her and a few others outside the gates M'lady, they were carrying signs and shouting slurs. It was only after this one began throwing rocks at us that we thought it best to kkbring her to you." The Captain of the Guard stated, bowing respectfully to the Duchess.

"Thank you T'ulani, looks like now we can really break out those old changeling traditions hmm?" It was clear that, while she was trying to look tough, the words had sent a chill through Golden Cross. She managed to keep her spine stiff though, gritting her teeth as she flicked her gaze around.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble, believe me I'd rather be anywhere then this..Freak show you call a wedding." She spat. "I've come to collect my daughter."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ebony rolled her eyes. "Crescent, could you come here for a second? It's okay, I promise, I just want to prove a point." The colt blinked at her nervously before nodding, passing Rainbow off to a nearby changeling before stepping forward to stand beside the yellow mare.

"Mother...You.." He took a shaky breath before forcing himself to look straight at his 'mother'. "You shouldn't be here. You're interrupting what's supposed to be a happy occasion."

"Oh my little Morning Dove, what have they done to you?" Golden tutted softly, shaking her head. "I just thought I'd give you one more chance to leave this mess behind and come home. It will take time, but Faust will forgive you for this."

"You see, that's where you're wrong Golden Cross. _Crescent_ is very happy here, _he's_ enjoying _his_ life. And you know what? He's found a home, he's _happy_ which is something he never had with **you**." The mare raised her chin in defiance at the intruder. "But enough from me, sweetheart, I know this may be hard, but would you like to say anything to this… mare?" Crescent nodded, taking a deep breath before stepping a little closer to the unicorn.

"She's right I'm..I'm happy here. I finally feel...Right. That what I feel on the inside finally matches what I look like. And I'm not going to leave that anytime soon. I know..I know you don't understand, but please..At least respect my decision, okay?" The mare didn't respond, her frame slowly beginning to tremble as a wave of anger washed over her. Without thinking she let out a screech of rage, throwing herself at Ebony.

"You did this to my daughter! You ruined her! You...You half bred freak!" Immediately shouts and cries of anger erupted from the changelings through the room, the guards practically tearing the unicorn off of their Mistress, weapons instantly at her throat. Ebony stood, brushed herself off and cleared her throat.

"Not very bright are you? Your _son_ just told you he was finally happy, aaaaaand you're in the middle of a manor filled with changelings who many of which owe their lives to me. Of course, you just attacked their savior, what do you think they're going to do hmm?" All around over a thousand changelings stared down the unicorn with absolute murder in their eyes, brandishing teeth, magic, and even blades.

"Course, if I let them loose, which I'm very tempted to do, Crescent here wouldn't be very happy, because you're his mother, so I'll leave it up to your brother to decide. Circuit, what _do_ you want to do?" Circuit thought about it for a moment, tapping his metal hoof on his chin. Finally he let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"Just toss her out of here. Don't want to risk getting blood everywhere, especially not on your dress." Golden let out another shriek of rage, squirming in the guards hooves. Despite the anger in her voice, there was clear fear in her eyes.

"Y-you can't do this to me! That judge was wrong, you're not fit to raise my child! You're just going to turn her into a freak, just like the rest of you! I-I pray to Faust that you and that filthy rat with wings never have any disgusting mutated foals" Ebony immediately clutched her midsection in concern.

"Well that's no concern of yours now is it. Guards, take her away, and throw her into the Everfree Forest. Maybe a brush with a few timberwolves will teach her to come snooping around here ever again!" The changelings nodded before Nimbus stepped forward.

"Wait, I want to say something." Immediately they bowed and threw Golden Cross to his hooves. The stallion stared at her for a moment before enveloping the unicorn in a hug. "I don't know why you do these things, but I refuse to believe that you can't come back. I hope one day you understand what your son feels and come to terms with it." He then got up and nodded to the changelings. She stared at him for a few moments, stunned into silence as the guards began to pull out her out. She seemed to come back to herself as she was being moved, spitting at Nimbus as she was pulled out the door.

"I don't need your pity rat! You're all going to rot in Hell!" Circuit let out a weary sigh as he watched her go, tutting as he shook his head.

"Sorry about all that..Let's ah..Go back to the party now, yeah?" Ebony just went over to the table and grabbed the bouquet, pulling out a long metal weapon from it and pressing the trigger. A jet of flame shot out for a moment before she handed the item to a changeling guard next to her.

"Scare off the others would you?" Adhesive blinked at her, looking between the bouquet and the guard.

"You...You were going to give my son..A _flame thrower_!?"

"Relax, it's got a childproof lock on it." The mare rolled her eyes as if that was the dumbest statement she'd heard in awhile. Nimbus calmly put a hoof on his new wife's shoulder.

"Still not the best idea though, even if Crescent _is_ the most responsible adult here." Circuit just shook his head, letting out a weary sigh.

"I'm fairly certain Crescent is old enough to know how to get past a childlock-"

"I am!" Crescent butted in.

"Right...Next time, at least tell us when you're going to give our child dangerous weapons, okay?"

"Meh, I didn't expect him to catch the bouquet, it was just kind of an oversight thing." The mare shrugged before turning towards the ensemble of guests. "Hey, let's get back to the party huh?!" Cheer erupted from the crowd and the party went on for the rest of the night, and for long into the next day. By the end, Circuit was passed out under a table after singing 'Let It Go' for twenty minutes straight at the top of his lungs, Adhesive was draped over a large statue and covered in glitter, and the newlyweds had long since disappeared upstairs. Crescent was the only one who was spared the embarrassment of his fathers due to Rainbow, but then again, he'd been roped into a ceremonial ribbon dance with a few of the younger changelings. Circuit never told him that he got it on tape.

Ah weddings, I love these, and hopefully, if tradition holds up, there will be another one soon! Now can I please finish an intro without being interrupted?


	13. Chapter 11- Oh Great, School

Chapter 11

Oh Great...School

 **((Oh god how long has it been? I promise, we're still alive (on the outside at least) Sorry for the very long delay, but it's finally here! Enjoy this new chapter!))**

"Dad, no, I don't wanna go, can't I just stay here and watch Rainbow?" The young stallion huffed, clearly upset at the prospect of school.

"Yes, you have to go, we've got Rainbow and you need to get back to learning. It's not healthy for you to be cooped up in here all day with a baby." Adhesive argued, clearly not changing his mind on the matter. The mailstallion grabbed a fresh backpack filled to the brim with any and all supplies a high schooler could ever need and or want. "You father will be at the school to pick you up when you get home, for now, Ebony is taking you to school until we get a real schedule going."

As if to emphasize this, said mare skipped by with a knife between her teeth towards the door.

"And if anyone messes with my precious little nephew they'll regret it~!"

"Ebony, put the knife down, the school has a no weapons policy. Wouldn't do us any good if he got kicked out on the first day." Circuit grumbled as he trotted passed with a bag of parts bouncing on his back, clearly preoccupied with something at the moment. He pressed a little kiss to Crescent's head as he passed, lightly ruffling his mane.

"Have a good day at school." He muttered as he went past, ignoring the little indignant sputters that came from the pink maned colt as he tried to fix it again.

"Why do I even need to go to school? Can't I just like..I don't know, get a job that doesn't require a degree or something?"

"No! Most jobs nowadays require at _least_ a high school diploma, and you're going to one of the best colleges we can find. I promise you that! Besides, this is a good school, I did my research on it, and they're really good folks. Only ones I'm worried about are a few students, but once they see me they'll know not to mess with you buddy!" The mare smiled, tucking the knife under her wing and between her feathers. She then gave her nephew an affectionate hug before picking up his bag and starting for the car. Crescent whined as he slowly followed after her, dragging his hooves as much as he possibly could.

"But what if they think my outfit looks dumb or my hair is girly or that I'm weeeeeird…" He complained with as much drama as a teenage colt could muster, which was quite a lot. His expression sobered for a moment though as he bit at his bottom lip, shooting a nervous glance towards Ebony.

"What if they...What if they call me a girl..?" The mare stopped for a moment before shooting the colt a reassuring glance.

"Don't worry, there are a lot of kids there your age who are in the transgender spectrum. And besides, there's a club of all of them where you can feel more at ease. Maybe you'll even make some friends there!" The hybrid pulled him into a hug and sighed. "Listen, I know this whole school thing is scary, especially with everything that was thrown at you since you were little. But I want you to know that this won't be anything like that, I made sure to suggest a place to your dads that would be not just a good fit for you, but where you'd flourish. I promise you Crescent, everything's going to be just fine." The unicorn just sighed and shook his head, clearly not convinced.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say…."

* * *

Crescent only felt his dread grow as they pulled up in front of the school, peering out of the window nervously. 'Faust Academy' the sign red in big red letters, accompanying the cream and gold theme that the rest of the school seemed to have. The thing that made it the worst though, was the huge crowd of students all lingering on the front lawn waiting for the bell to ring.

The colt took a few deep breaths to steady himself, wringing his hooves together as he tried to calm down. Slowly he turned to Ebony, a calm look on his face.

"I'm going to throw up."

"No you're not, calm down. I know what you're thinking, religious school, _hell no_ I wouldn't send you to one of those! What kinda gal do you think I am? Definitely not one like that, anyway. One of the student council members should be here to help you adjust… oh look! There she is now!" The mare pointed out the window of the car at a grey earth pony foal who looked around Crescent's age, with short cropped navy hair that swept to the left side and golden eyes. She wore a simple scarf around her neck that had a black pattern that looked like ink blotches and a leather jacket. Crescent just let out a panicked noise, having to practically be dragged from the car towards the mare.

"No no, I can't do this, I change my mind, I'm just going to be a hobo and live under a bridge or something and eat beans from a can." Ebony, just calmly dragged the young stallion across the campus lawn towards the girl who turned and simply raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to get an education young man! I didn't just get back from my wonderful honeymoon touring all of Europe to watch my nephew become a hobo." With that she deposited said colt onto the ground in front of her and looked at the mare in front of her.

"Hello, you must be the student council member I assume?" The grey mare nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Stone Gaze… Is this Crescent?" She asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Hi I'm Secrent, I mean Cerscent, I mean Crescent! I'm Crescent!" The colt finally stammered out, his face turning bright red with mortification at stumbling over the pronunciation of his own name. He shot a pleading look at the pegasus behind him, begging her to just end his suffering already.

"Alright well I'm gonna head off now, keep an eye on this one, he might try to run. Toodles~!" With that the golden mare was gone, car skidding off with a squeal as the tires left black marks in their wake.

"Oooookay, she's… interesting… Your aunt? I heard her call you her nephew so I'm guessing that's right." He quickly shot Ebony a betrayed look before nodding, slowly turning back to look at the mare in front of him.

"Yeah ah..Kind of. It's..It's complicated.." He sighed wearily, slowly picking up his bag. "You uh..You don't have to stick around you know, I'm not _actually_ going to run off. Maybe. Probably. Depends on how this day turns out."

"Okay sure, whatever. Let's get to your first class alright? They chose me 'cuz I've got all but one of the same classes as you. So english it is, let's go." The mare trudged towards the large school building and in through the main entrance. A grand hallway that looked a lot like what you'd expect from an art museum or a fancy manor greeted the pair as Stone Gaze turned towards a flight of elaborate stairs.

"You coming or what?" Crescent stared at her for a few moments before it finally seemed to click that she meant for him to follow her. He quickly scrambled to his hooves, nearly knocking into a few other students as he rushed to join her.

"Y-yeah..Yeah ah, lead the way.." They continued on for a little while, passing classrooms that looked more like fancy parlors than actual rooms for school until Stone Gaze stopped at one towards the end of the hall.

"This is it, we've got english together with Professor Ponitah, she's pretty chill, kinda crazy at times but all around a pretty decent teacher." She shrugged, trudging into the room but not before offering him a small smile. "Cmon, you can sit with me." The unicorn just nodded mutely, keeping his head down as he followed her to their seats. He only looked up once he was settled into his desk, fighting the urge to tap his hoof or fiddle with something. He distracted himself as best as he could by looking around, taking in the fancy decor of the classroom and the other students that dotted it. He managed to catch the eye of one stallion, who just sneered at him until he looked away. With a sigh, the colt focused his gaze back on Stone, not feeling really up to checking out the room anymore.

"So ah..What are you guys learning about right now?" The mare turned to answer before the bell run and in ran a white earth pony mare with flaming red mane streaked with grey and a similar tail that was long and furred that ended in similar tufts of flame in a sort of lion-like tail. Over her shoulders was a worn looking shawl that had an array of colors and patches sewn onto it, and a pair of glasses sat on her muzzle. The older mare then proceeded to hop on top of her desk and look down over her students.

Nopony else seemed startled at this endeavor, but then the Professor spoke.

"Morning ladies and 'gents! I hope you all have your short stories ready to turn in, yesterday was the last day to work on them after all!" With that she turned and flipped backwards, landing into her seat with grace that was surprising for a fifty year old mare. "Let's get this party started! Oh, and we have a new student in the class, Crescent Script, go ahead and raise your hoof. Don't be shy, it's alright! Welcome! I do so look forward to reading your short story, I sent the email ahead to your parents two weeks ago so you'd be up to date with the rest of the class."

"My..Short story..R-right…" The dark coated colt muttered as he put his hoof back down, frantically racking his brain to try and remember if his parents had told him about it. Honestly, they probably did, but he'd been so set on ignoring anything and everything to do with school that he most likely blocked it out. He frantically rummaged around in his bag for a moment for something that he could turn in. Eventually he just tugged out his writing notebook, ripping some pages in it and scribbling his name on them before passing it forward.

"Alrighty class, as I was saying…" The teacher continued on with the lesson until the bell rang an hour later. At which point the students all scrambled out of the room in a rush of colors.

"Jeez, I never understood why someponies are in such a big hurry sometimes…" Stone muttered to herself, grabbing her own bag and turning back to Crescent. "I'm gonna stop by my locker quick if that's cool, yours is next to mine actually so we can cross that one off the list." Crescent thought about it a moment before nodding slowly, figuring he'd need help with the locker anyways.

"Yeah alright, will we have enough time?" He glanced at the clock as he quickly packed up his stuff, heading out the door with the mare. "It seems like such a short amount of time to try and get everything and still make it to the next class."

"Seems that way, but lunch is a lot longer than normal schools so it kinda balances out." The filly shrugged, opening one of the lockers they'd come to. "It's history for us now, Mr. Scroll will give you a textbook when we get there so yeah." She then grabbed an old textbook from the locker, it looked more like a tome than anything, the pages all yellowed and the cover banged all to tartarus.

"Mr. Scroll huh..Do ah..Do all the textbooks look like that?" He gestured vaguely to the beat up book in her hooves. "I mean, doesn't the school have money to like..Buy new ones?" He didn't think it was possible, but he somehow raised his eyebrow even further. "Or is this one of those weird rich schools were like, they spend a lot of money on appearances but then don't actually put any of the funds towards education, cause if so I might have to get my family to reconsider sending me here."

"Oh no, we've got some super nice stuff, it's just that the history books are like, museum quality. Mr. Scroll is convinced that they're infused with ancient magic or some nonsense. He's kinda weird but whatever, you saw Professor Ponitah." With that Stone slammed her locker shut and turned to leave but looked behind him at something. Crescent slowly turned to see what she was looking at, blinking a few times. A few feet away from them were two light colored unicorns with a pale blue manes, frantically whispering to the stallion next to her as she pointed at them. She looked slightly startled when she saw them staring, just glaring at them as though it was their fault they caught her gossiping about them. He furrowed his brow slightly, glancing over at Stone.

"Ah...Do you...Know them?" The mare narrowed her eyes, her mouth forming a sneer.

"Ugh, that's Oxford, and the twisted twins, Chandelier and Candelabra. Ox isn't that bad, normally, tends to leave me and mine alone, mostly… but them? Those girls are _nasty_ , absolutely vicious."

"I see…" He shot a few more glances at them, trying not to be too obvious with his staring. Sure, they'd already seen them, but he'd rather not make things even more uncomfortable.

"And ah, why are they staring at us? Do you have business with them or something?"

"Tch, not likely, they've probably spotted you. Fresh meat and all that… c'mon, let's go-" She was cut off when Crescent's own locker was slammed shut, causing him to let out a small squeak. The mare twins stood before him, looking him up and down with contempt.

"Why hello there, runt." The first one sneered.

"If it isn't our _dear_ cousin!" The second one growled.

"C...Cousin..?" Was all Crescent could think to stutter out, his eyes going wide as he looked at the twins. "I..Um..What?"

"Oh, is this the little freak you were telling me about?" The stallion that was with them earlier slid up, wrapping his hooves around the two mares' shoulders. Crescent was a little startled to realize he recognized this 'Oxford', the stallion being the same one who'd sneered at him earlier.

"How cute, you already got a little marefriend~"

"Lay off Oxford, nobody's giving out free scholarships here so you might as well _beat it_ bootlicker!" Stone growled, moving in front of Crescent in a defensive move, her books lying forgotten on the ground.

"Oooo, I'm so scared~ Hiding behind your marefriend like the coward you are, hm? It's almost like you aren't a real stallion. Oh wait, you aren't." Crescent froze as the words fully hit him, feeling his eyes starting to water, despite his best attempts to keep the tears down.

Stone roars in anger, her stoic attitude gone, she flings two books from the ground at the twins, hitting them in the face and then throws herself at Oxford, tackling him to the ground and begins to punch him in the face repeatedly.

"BUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" Crescent just stared with wide eyes, finding himself suddenly surrounded by other students chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'. It wasn't long until several teachers made their way over, shoving their way towards the fighting pair.

"ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP! EVERYPONY GET TO CLASS! You five, office, now!" Stone Gaze, who'd gotten up off of the other stallion, spit in his general direction before tromping towards the office with Crescent in tow. The five students quickly arrived, flopping down on a plush waiting couch in front of the desk and waited.

"...Crescent?" Stone muttered. "I'm sorry I went ham like that… I just… couldn't let anypony say things like that…"

"It's fine I…" He let out a little sigh, running a hoof over his face. Only Faust knew how Circuit and Adhesive were going to react..Hopefully not too bad. "Thanks for standing up for me it ah..It means a lot." He smiled gently, lightly patting the mare on the shoulder. He could hear snickers from the group of three as they whispered together, but he chose to ignore them.

The secretary at the desk then picked up the phone.

"Yes headmaster, I'll send them in, alright." She croaked. "Alright kids, the headmaster will see you now, and try to behave." Oxford and the twins gleefully jumped up and strutted into the office as if they owned the place while Stone dragged herself up.

"Okay, let's go." Crescent nodded as he got to his hooves, taking a deep breath before beginning his 'death march' into the office. Honestly, it was more like a 'death shuffle', but whatever.

The headmaster quietly sat behind his desk, sitting straight and regal behind the oaken table. He gestured for them to sit, plush chairs seemingly materializing out of nowhere to seat all of them.

"Please, please sit." He spoke with an air of authority, leaving no room for question. He waved at the secretary who'd let them in. "That'll be all Melody, thank you." They all sat down onto the couches in front of his desk, one of the twins spoke first.

"Headmaster, these, _freaks_ attacked us! I don't think there's any reason for Oxy and us to be here, it's really not our fault! We were minding our own business when they jumped us." She batted her eyelashes and put on a disgustingly sweet puppy dog look. He held up a tan-gold hoof before the other twin could jump in, clearing his throat.

"That's enough you two, I'd like to hear our new student speak first." His gaze zeroed in on Crescent, pulling a nervous squeak from his throat. "But, first things first..Would you like some candy?"

"I- Wait, what?" He stared at the elderly stallion for a few moments before flicking his gaze over to Stone, trying to figure out if this was a joke or not.

Stone nodded and accepted the treat held out to her before looking at Crescent and shrugging. "Welcome to the Headmaster's office." She whispered.

The twins next to them shed back in disgust. "Eww, sugar." One cried, "Ugh, carbs!" The other one shrieked. Oxford just snatched a lollipop from the headmaster's grasp and shoved it into his scarf pocket. The dark coated colt slowly took the offered candy, tucking it away for the time being.

"Thanks…."

"My pleasure. Now...I've already heard the twins speak, why don't the rest of you tell me what happened?" Oxford rolled his eyes, sitting back in his seat.

"It's like the mares said, I was just trying to say hi to our new student, maybe offer to show him around, when suddenly that mare leapt out of nowhere and attacked me. Probably possessive over her new boy toy.." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"That's not true Professor." The grey mare said, her stoic tone returning. "We were at our lockers, preparing for the next class, when they approached us and made some… negative comments about Crescent. I snapped, it's my fault that the fight started and for that I'm sorry."

"No no, it's my fault, I just….Overreacted, it's my fault fo-" The headmaster held up his hoof again before he could keep speaking.

"All of you relax, I don't actually need to know what happened. I watched you the entire time on the cameras, I just wanted to know who'd tell me the truth, and frankly I'm disappointed in you three." He turned a disapproving eye on Oxford and the twins.

"But, no matter. You'll all be serving mandatory detention for the next few weeks, no buts. And yes, I mean all of you. I want you to use the time to get passed your differences, and perhaps even become friends." The stallion shot a pointed look at Oxford. "And perhaps even learning something from each other, maybe get some new facts on things you may not fully understand."

They all nodded, and with a single reply of "Yes Headmaster Bumbler," were on their way.

"Welp, that was a brilliant first day at school… My parents are gonna kill me." Crescent muttered.


	14. Chapter 12- A Certain Surprise!

**Chapter 12**

 **A Certain Surprise!**

 **((HEY GUESS WHO'S BACK!? That's right, we're not dead! (yet) Updates are still probably going to be sporadic as both Blue and I are are working and in college right now, but we're not giving up on this story! We're living together now, so we're hoping that'll make it so we can update more often! We're going to shoot towards updating a lot more often now (the goal is maybe every other week, but no promises). We'll see it through till the very end though, that's a promise!))**

The whole debacle with the detention had gone about as well as you'd expect. Circuit wasn't happy, Adhesive was understanding and Ebony outright laughed and said something about needing to make bets. After a few weeks, everything had worked itself out, except a certain hybrid had become quite moody. Currently, the pegasus was lounging on the couch under a mound of blankets and munching on popcorn. Circuit grunted as he nudged the mare over a bit before flopping down next to her, Rainbow sniffling quietly in his hooves.

"I don't know why you're in a bad mood, but I'd love it if you could take it out on a certain green maned stallion."

Ebony shifted to glare at the 'pegasus'. "And why in Luna's good name would I do that?" She huffed.

"Because he's shut himself away all day." He grumbled, lightly bouncing the foal when it seemed like his sniffles might turn into crying again. "He wouldn't even come out when Rainbow started screaming his head off for him. Took me ages just to get the foal to let me pick him up; he was very adamant that he wanted 'daddy' not 'mommy'." He huffed again. "I'm still mad at you for teaching him that by the way." The mare chuckled in response to that before sitting up.

"Well if you want me to make him come out, I'll make him come out. But you do realize what he's doing don't you?"

"Besides being a little bi- Bad pony." The stallion quickly cut himself off before he could swear, glancing down at Rainbow. "Look, I get it, those online classes are important and what not, but I'd like to think his foal is a lot more important." Sighing the hybrid turns to face her friend.

"Yes, I know, but he's trying to educate himself so that he can _support_ you. You know, get a _better_ job… for you, _and_ your children."

"And what's so wrong with the job he has now?" Circuit rolled his eyes, adjusting slightly so he could face Ebony as well. "It's what he's good at; why should he try and do something different? It's not like we even need money anyways. _You_ of all ponies should know that." He shot her a pointed look.

"Well maybe he doesn't want to have to rely on me! Maybe he wants to provide for his family _himself_!" The mare was visually becoming more aggravated and was now waving her arms around. Circuit shifted back a bit, holding Rainbow a little closer to himself.

"Yeesh, calm down Ebs, I thought you'd take my side on this. I mean c'mon, education is important and all, but don't you think he's taking it a little too far?"

"I never said he wasn't, I'm just saying you both need to come to a compromise." She huffed, plopping back down onto the couch. "You both just need to talk, and to leave me the buck out of it!"

"Aw, but you usually love getting involved in my marital drama. I thought you practically lived for this stuff." He snorted, gently setting Rainbow on the ground now that it looked like he'd finally calmed down. The foal crawled off to go play with his toys while Circuit adjusted himself on the couch. "You alright? You're usually not this...Touchy...About things. You're not getting sick, are you?" Ebony let out a laugh.

"I don't get sick with pony illnesses, and I'm fiiiiiine, just… ugh! I don't wanna talk about it okay?!" She growled, burrowing herself under her covers and letting out a sob into the pillow.

"Woah woah, okay, none of that now…" He reached a hoof over, awkwardly patting her on the back between her shoulders. "There there, please stop crying...You know you can talk to me about everything, right? Even if it's like..I don't know, awkward mare stuff I probably won't understand, I can at least like...Pretend? Crap that sounds bad..Whatever, just talk to me Ebs, you're freaking me out here." He sighed, gently rubbing her back. "Is it Nimbus? Do I need to beat him up? Cause I will, you know I will."

"I just… I just can't talk about it right now okay? And no, you don't have to worry about Nimbus, nothing is wrong with us. We're fine, we're better than fine actually! I'm happy, very happy? I'm just really on edge alright?!" She huffed, before sitting up abruptly. "I want tacos…" Ebony then promptly got up and ran to the kitchen. Circuit started blankly after her, slowly turning his gaze towards Rainbow.

"Any idea what just happened there?" The foal just squealed in response, tossing one of his blocks across the room. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Later that day, after Ebony had gone to her mansion, a letter arrived in the mail. It was addressed to the whole household. It read,

 _Heart-Stamp Household,_

 _You are invited to a formal dinner at the Runwick Manor. Dress in Semi-Formal, and be_

 _there tonight at eight pm sharp, don't be late!_

 _Ebony + Nimbus_

That was it, no other words were written, except the flowing letters of Ebony's script. Circuit let out a little snort as he read it, turning it over a few times to make sure he hadn't missed anything else.

"This is weird..Eb's usually not this formal. You think she's dying or something?" He muttered sarcastically, flinging the invitation at Adhesive, who'd finally decided to come out of his office, so he could read it. The stallion shook his head, making is green mane shake.

"No, I don't think so, she's probably fine, just wanting us to get out of the house or something. So, are we going?"

"If she wanted us to get out of the house she would've kicked the door down and dragged us out by our tails. Probably while we're screaming. At least, I'd be screaming." The 'pegasus' chuckled softly before shrugging. "I don't know..Think my suit still fits? Haven't worn it since having Rainbow...Guess I'll just let that decide for us."

The suit did in fact fit and when the time rolled around the family of stallions stood in front of the gates of the Runwick Manor, this time with the kids.

"...Woah…." Crescent murmured as Circuit pressed the call button. Buggy's voice crackled over the speaker for a moment before the gates swung open and the family approached the large front doors.

"Just wait till you see the rest of the house. Try not to wander off, okay? I know it sounds silly but trust me, you can get really lost in there. Happened to me several times." Circuit muttered, adjusting Rainbow on his back before starting forward. As they reached the doors, they were flung open by changeling servants who then bowed to them as they entered. Up on the balcony above them was their hostess, dressed in a long green gown with her hair tied up in elaborate curls. Next to her was her husband, Nimbus, in a form fitting button down shirt and vest.

"Welcome, to the Runwick Manor!" Ebony cried to her guests, jumping off the balcony and flying down. Circuit's eyes widened a little bit as he fought the urge to start scolding the mare. It wasn't like she could've gotten hurt, mind anything extreme going wrong, but the motherly part of him still wanted to fuss over her. Not that he'd admit it.

"You looks great Ebs, gonna tell us why we're here? Usually you just tell us in person if you want us over." The mare laughed before gesturing them to follow her before the began down one of the many halls.

"You see, this is a very special occasion, I have wonderful news, but, it'll have to wait until after dinner." She smiled brightly before leading them into the dining room where her wedding feast had been. Upon the doors opening, therein lies an ordeal of changeling attendants and guards as well. All smiling as if they knew some big secret, which of course they probably did. Darn empaths with their almost infinite knowledge of emotions. Huh, kinda reverse Vulcan ey? Circuit just shook his head, deciding to just roll with it. He never really knew what was going with Ebony, and sometimes, ie most of the time, it was better to just smile and node and wait till everything would be explained. His stomach gave a growl at the thought of food, quickly dragging his husband and children to the tables, smiling politely at the guards and other attendants. Adhesive just smiled and went along with it as well, laughing softly at his husband's antics.

Ebony stood at the head of the table, lifting her glass to look upon the other attendants. "Tonight is a very special occasion, for tonight is the Lunar Solstice, one of the most sacred nights of my people. In this, it is important to spend time with family, to enjoy the company of kin and acknowledge the times we've shared together, good and bad." The little family quickly settled into their places as the mare spoke, almost all of them paying close attention to the mare. Rainbow wasn't, instead choosing to chew on the tablecloth. Circuit could feel his eyes getting slightly misty, though he quickly blinked any tears away before they could even have a chance to really form.

"My friends, my brothers, my dear nephews, let's celebrate together, or in the tongue of my people, T'chalik mortakii. Which means, 'Blood is all we have'." With a wave of her hooves and another raise of her glass, the changelings at their sides began bringing out trays of mouthwatering foods. Roasted hay steaks, potato scallions, thickly breaded and seasoned mushrooms, salads of the most delectable greens this side of the Celestial Sea and many more. For the resident carnivore and omnivore in the room, ie the Hostess and her husband, there were more, meaty options. A plate of shrimp scampi with garlic butter sauce and risotto for the batpony. While his wife was served a stew of rabbit fillets, potatoes, chicken broth with a delectable assortment of spices and herbs that when mixed, smelled absolutely divine. Circuit barely held himself back from diving into the meal, but really only because Rainbow had decided that now was a good time to pick up his fork and try and stab the other guests with it. Crescent eventually took over, pulling the foal onto his lap so he could feed him off of his plate. Rainbow was quickly placated by the delicious food, though occasionally he tried to shove it into his clothing instead of into his mouth. The adults were quiet for a moment as they happily dug into their meals. Adhesive slowed once he felt less ravenous, turning his attention to their hostess again.

"So...Any chance you're going to tell us the 'big news' now?" Nimbus reached over and gently grabbed his beloved's hoof with his own.

"Do you want to or shall I?" Ebony giggled, honest to Faust _giggled_. Huh, so this is what madness feels like, oh wait, I've been here for years! The mare then turned to the group and in unison, the couple happily shouted,

"We're having a baby!" Adhesive quickly spat out the drink he'd been about to swallow, while Circuit began immediately choking on his food. The only one seemingly unaffected was Crescent, and Rainbow of course because he didn't really know what was going on. He just smiled in congratulations, saving anything verbal for after he got his father, cough mother, to stop choking. Adhesive recovered first, chuckling a bit as he tried to wipe himself down.

"Well congrats you two! It's about time. How long have you known?"

"Since about a week ago, we're not entirely sure how long the gestation period of our little ones' is gonna be because of the whole changeling genetics bit. But hey, as long as the baby is happy and healthy I really don't care." The batpony chuckled, his eyes were alight in happiness, and he pulled his wife into a loving side-hug.

"The Lunar Solstice was so close that it was just the perfect time to tell you, and this is kind of a big thing to my friends here." She motioned to the changelings behind her, the ones in the kitchen where through the small circular window of the double doors chefs and attendants could be seen laughing and drinking merrily and singing some kind of jaunty tune. "They seem to believe that this is an enormous thing because this is essentially my heir, well, heirs." Ebony smiled brightly again, one hoof still holding her husband's hoof while the other stopped upon her belly. The mare was practically glowing with pride and joy. Circuit finally recovered from his bout of choking and coughing, listening to them speak for a moment before abruptly getting to his hooves. He stalked over to the couple, fury in his eyes. For a moment, it seemed like he was about to slap Nimbus. Instead he paused before them before dramatically collapsing against Ebony.

"Oh Ebs I'm so happy for you both! You're going to be such good parents! You have to bring the babies over all the time so they can play with Rainbow and be best friends and it'll be so cute!" He wailed, clinging to the mare. His family stared at him with wide eyes, mixed looks of confusion and slight horror.

Ebony, for the first time, succumbed to her hormones and began wailing as well, clinging to her best friend happily and rocking back and forth.

"Oh Faust sake I love you so much Circuit, my Cir-C, my baby brother!" Nimbus on the other hoof, blinked and was absolutely confused as hell, it was written all over the stallion's face as he watched his usually calm and composed wife melt into a puddle of hormones. Adhesive shared a look with Nimbus before slowly getting to his hooves, gesturing for Crescent to stay seated with Rainbow. He lightly grasped Circuit's shoulder, attempting to gently pull him off of Ebony.

"Yes dear, we're all very excited for Ebony and Nimbus, let's go be excited for them in our seats, oka-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Circuit whirled on him, suddenly angry again.

"Let us have our moment!" He growled before he turned back to the mare, resuming clinging to her and rocking in her hooves. Adhesive backed away, leaving them to do..Whatever they were doing while he finished the rest of his meal. The batpony shrugged and poured himself three fingers of bourbon before sliding the bottle over to Adhesive.

"Long night?" He asked.

"Long month, more like.." The white stallion muttered, choosing to simply take a swig straight from the bottle instead of pouring himself a glass. "So uh..Any idea how long they're going to be doing that? Cause I have children that need to sleep soon, and if it's going to be a while I can just come back for Circuit later."

Nimbus shrugged, just giving a small smile in response.

"No clue to be honest, but I did hear her talking about a baby shower so that's something you might wanna look out for."

"Well that should be fun…." Adhesive chuckled softly, knocking the bottle back to down some more. "As long as they don't start crying again, I think I'll be okay."

"That makes sense." Nimbus chuckled, slapping Adhesive on the back good naturedly. "I suppose I should ask for some tips on being a father, so how about it?"

"Well…." He bit his lip as he thought about it, leaning back into his seat. "For starters, it's best to just go along with whatever she says while pregnant, even if that means going to the store at four in the morning to get whatever craving she has. I had to do that for Circuit a couple of times. The one time I refused I ended up sleeping on the lawn, and then I had to console him when he started crying about it in the morning." A little smile twitched across his face at the memory, though it quickly faded into a frown. "As for actually raising the baby, just..Remember to take turns. That's about all I can give you now, Rainbow's still pretty young so it's simply about taking care of his needs."

Nimbus nodded and looked over at his wife again. "Thanks, I have a feeling that this is going to be the beginning of something… immense."


	15. Chapter 13- The Cursed Chapter

Chapter 13

The Cursed Chapter

 **((Oof okay so, I know this isn't out when we said it would be, but there's a good reason for it, cause this chapter is a real doozy. We do have some warnings for this chapter. If you don't want spoilers, feel free to skip them, but if you have triggers of any sort, please look over the warning just to be sure.**

 **WARNING- This chapter involves miscarriage. Not until the very end. If you find this to be upsetting, please stop reading once you get to the part about the tea, and don't read the rest of the chapter. There's nothing too graphic in it, but we want you all to be safe.))**

"A baby shower…" Ebony nodded vigorously, a big and bright smile upon her face. Her husband chuckled, throwing his hooves in the air.

"Sounds good to me! So, who's being invited?" his wife responded by holding up a scroll and opening it. The end fell to the bottom and bounced off the polished wooden floors. "Oh dear Faust…"

* * *

"Circuit honey, listen-"

"I don't want to have this conversation right now Adhesive, let's just...Talk about it later, and try and have a nice time, okay?" Circuit huffed, clutching the present in one of his hooves a little tighter before he got control of himself. Crescent tried to smile, though it was obvious he was nervous about the tension between his two adopted parents. Even Rainbow was silent, sitting placidly in his foal carrier. Nothing more was said as the little family approached the tea house, a nicely dressed stallion looking them over before nodding.

"Right this way please, your party is over here." He shot them a slightly tense, but polite smile, leading them towards the pushed together tables. Already a large group was gathered around the pushed together tables, happy chatter filling the air.

The group was lead into this Japonies themed room, with silk screens and lounging areas all around the central tea table where Ebony resided. Next to her sat a white pegasus mare with black wings and long blonde hair. To the right of that mare sat a black mare with long feathering upon the fetlocks and covering the hooves. She had three horns going back towards the head in descending length. Her overall black scheme was contrasted with neon green in her fur, giving off a slightly terrifying appearance.

On the left of Ebony a space sat open for the two stallions who'd arrived, farther over sat Chichina waves with a bright smile in her pony disguise. Her normal physique was transformed into a pink unicorn with long purple hair, wide eyes and a rocket ship cutie mark. And finally, next to Chichina sat a cyan colored pony with hot pink hair covering one eye and an honest to Faust scorpion tail curling around the sleek form.

"Welcome!" The hybrid smiled, waving the inside. Nimbus shut the door behind them with a soft smile and took the gifts to the side for them. Circuit stared for a few moments, briefly wondering why he hadn't expected this gathering to be a little weird, it was Ebony they were talking about after all. He simply set the present down in front of Ebony, giving her a quick hug before slipping away to go find his own seat. He smiled at her, but didn't say anything, still not quiet calmed from the argument he'd just had with Adhesive. While he knew it was a little rude, he didn't want to talk at the moment. The rest of the family settled into their own seats, the white coated stallion glancing at Ebony's friends. They were a little...Odd looking, but he'd expect nothing less.

"I don't think we've been introduced to your friends Ebony. I'm Adhesive, the ah..Gray stallion is my husband Circuit, and these are my sons Crescent and Rainbow." Ebony perked up and began going around the room, starting with the pegasus.

"This lovely lady is Amabel Blackwood, I'll tell you about the wings later." The mare she pointed to paused for a moment to give them a polite wave before she continued her conversation with the dark coated mare.

"And over here is Forest Nightmare." Said mare just smiled at them, her long fangs glinting slightly in the light.

"Finally, we've got Casey Sting." The scorpion pony hybrid gave the family a shy little wave with his tail before he resumed quietly chatting with the very excited looking changeling next to him.

"Well ah….Pleased to meet all of you." Adhesive smiled in what he hoped was a charming way, slightly nervous about Ebony's friends. While he was sure they were all nice, knowing Ebony, he had no idea how violent they were. The mare with black wings looked nice enough, but Ebony's comment about her wing coloring was still giving him a bit of hesitation. Rainbow let out a happy giggle, reaching out for all the brightly colored ponies around him, probably to try and chew on their manes. Crescent just smiled politely, while Circuit continued to look slightly sour.

"Come in, come in! Don't just sit there, have something to eat, they're gonna be bringing tea in for later!" The hybrid motioned over the array of treats across the table along with glasses of water for everyone. Crescent was already moving before Ebony had finished her sentence, plucking Rainbow out of his carrier to bring him along with.

"I'll bring you both back something," Crescent nodded to Adhesive and Circuit, shooting a pointed look at the yellow mare. "Try and see if you can perk Circuit up a bit, he's been in a foul mood all day, and I'm tired of listening to those two bicker."

The group began to pull out their gifts and pile them in front of the now slightly visibly pregnant mare.

"Faust darn, y'all didn't have to get me these! It's just a party, I didn't mean for you to get presents!" Ebony cried, beginning to wipe her eyes as they began to mist up.

"Or we'll just open presents, guess it'll have to wait for later." Crescent shrugged as he simply took his seat again with Rainbow, figuring he'd just have to wait for food now. "Well go on, open them up."

The mare picked up the bright pink package wrapped in a teal bow, Casey blushed before she ripped at the paper. Inside was a pile of hand stitched foals clothes, with beautiful patterns of ducks, clouds and changelings.

"Oh sweet Luna! These are adorable!" Casey only blushed harder, gently waving her compliments off.

"Just ah...Let me know if you need them resized or anything.." He muttered, sinking back into his seat with a flustered mutter. Amabel grinned, pushing her present towards Ebony next.

"Open mine! Open mine!"

Next, the golden parcel was presented to the pony of the hour and of course, this one was opened with the same fervor as before. Inside were custom plushies of all kinds of heroes of old stories in changeling lore.

"Awwww! You remembered all those old stories I told you in college! This means…" She began to cry just a bit, and hugged the Princess Luna plushie to her chest tightly.

"Aw, c'mere you." Amabel cooed, pulling the mare in for a quick hug. She gently wiped her tears away before pulling back, letting Forest place her present in front of the pregnant pegasus. The package was smaller than the others, but no less nice. Inside was a small, faintly glowing crystal wrapped in twine.

"I found it in the woods. Not really sure what it is but I know it's not cursed, that's for sure."

"It's beautiful! This'll be perfect to make into a ceremonial coming of age ornament for one of the children. Maybe later you and I can go on a trip to go find some more!" Forest just nodded, slightly stiffly patting Ebony's hoof before taking her seat again. The changeling hybrid then picked up the second to last present, Chichina beamed at her, in her hooves was a large package wrapped in multi colored duct tape.

"Buggy would be here, but he's on a mission chasing the long lost chapter of the hive in the jungle. He grabbed the emergency gear so he's good." Ebony chuckled.

"The one with the shovel, flamethrower and bleach or the one with six cans of nitroglycerin and a crate of dynamite?" The two chuckled in some unspoken joke before the mare began ripping open the package to reveal long strips of tribally patterned cloth.

"...Are these traditional swaddling blankets?" The two embraced for a moment before Ebony moved to the final present. Circuit pushed it closer to her, seeming to be in a slightly better mood now then he was before. He tucked himself against Adhesive's side so they could watch Ebony open the present. Inside the thin package was a small foal's book, one that appeared to be homemade. On the cover was a picture of a slightly crudely drawn yellow mare with a red mane, a white stallion with a green mane and an off white stallion with a gray mane standing next to her. The title, 'The Lonely Little Scientist', was written above the drawing in a curly font.

"Crescent wrote it, all by himself too." Adhesive gushed proudly, grinning at his adopted son. "Circuit and I ah..Attempted with the drawings. Go easy on us, neither of us are artists. Rainbow helped color some of the pages too. Or at least, colored as best as he could."

"...Oh my Faust! This is the most… amazing thing I've ever seen." She began to clutch the book close to her chest and as tears now freely fell, pulled the Heart-Stamp family into a huge hug. "I love you all, so much, everyone here is amazing, I love you all!"

"Yeah yeah, we love you too."Circuit muttered, attempting to discreetly swipe at his own eyes. Neither Adhesive nor Crescent bothered to try and hide their own happy tears. Rainbow just let out a happy giggle at the attention, reaching up a hoof to tug on Ebony's mane.

"Ah, okay okay, hug over. We've talked about this Rainbow, no mane pulling." The white stallion laughed as he pulled back, gently tugging the foal away.

"Oh pshhh, he can hang onto Auntie's mane as much as he wants!" The mare scooped up her nephew in her arms. "Now where is that tea?"

"Oh don't encourage him Ebony, we're trying to teach him to be nice." Circuit snorted, making his way back to his seat. The rest of the family followed, except for Rainbow, who happily sat in his aunt's hooves. An attendant rushed in, obviously in a hurry and left the tea tray on the table.

"Huh, alright then. Guess she's got some stuff to work on." The mare shrugged before picking up a thermos of her own. "Brought my own, prenatal vitamins and all." Circuit nodded sympathetically, happily taking a cup for himself. He inhaled deeply, letting out a happy sigh.

"Ah, Daisy tea, my favorite." He smiled, taking a small sip of the hot drink. Adhesive also took a cup for himself while Crescent politely declined, sipping at some water family fell into happy conversation with the other guests, Adhesive letting himself be pulled into a conversation between Amabel and Forest. Circuit made slightly awkward small talk with Casey, while Crescent just decided to ignore everypony and shovel snacks in his face instead.

"Faust, it's so nice to just, get together without something absolutely insane happening." The white pegasus next to her chuckled. Adhesive let out a little laugh at the mare's words, lightly nudging Circuit.

"Ah, knowing Ebony, it won't be too long till something explodes or someone gets stabbed, just you wait." He grinned, lightly nudging Circuit. His grin quickly faded when the other stallion didn't respond, a look of discomfort on his face.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm..I'm fine, just a stomach ache I think…" The stallion muttered, lightly rubbing at his stomach. "You guys keep talking, I'm just gonna...Step out for a sec." He muttered as he slowly got to his hooves, only for his legs to give out from under him the moment he didn't have the support of the chair under him. He let out a hiss of pain, squeezing his eyes shut. Adhesive was by his side immediately, arms wrapping him.

"Circuit? Circuit, what's wrong, what's happening?" Everyone quickly jumped up and rushed to the stallion's side. Ebony in particular began to go into her doctor mode.

"Someone hand me a teacup!" One was handed over and the mare gave an experimental sniff. The teacup clattered to the floor and shattered as Ebony dropped it as if she'd been burned. "Roman Chamomile. SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE, NOW!" Numbers begin to be dialed, emergency mode had been activated, for the stallion in question was going through the primary stages of an herbally induced miscarriage.


End file.
